Right from Wrong
by Inconsolable
Summary: What do you do if you make a plan with your friends and that plan starts to fall apart? What do you do if you fall in love with the person that you are supposed to betray, attack? Can you still see right from wrong when that happens?
1. The plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are the property of Spelling Entertainment and the writers and creators of the television show Charmed. Except for all other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author. _

Authors note: I read so many fictions based on Wyatt this last week that it got me inspired to write one about him too. No I'm not trying to copy one of my dudes if that's what you may think. She's one of the main reasonswho got me inspired on writing a Wyatt fic of my own.

Standing under the dark blue sky covered with stars Wyatt sighed. "I thought I told you to leave me?" He looked over his shoulder giving the blonde woman an angry look. He turned back, standing on his favorite spot made him usually relax but this time it made him only angrier. "Wyatt please let me explain." The blonde woman stepped forward.

"Don't come closer Leeann. I'm not interested in hearing your lies." He turned around his blue eyes filled with hate. He looked at her she didn't listen to him and now she was only inches away from him.

Placing a hand on his arm she tried to convince him to listen. "Wyatt…" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand of his arm. "I told you I'm not interested in hearing your lies." She looked in his eyes, they turned from hate to cold. Not showing any emotions anymore. "You're hurting me." Leeann felt the grip on her wrist getting tighter.

"I'm hurting you?" He laughed a little. "Don't forget that you hurt me first Leeann." He pushed her away letting go of her wrist. "Now go before I'm really going to hurt you." She looked at him she could tell that he meant it. She had seen it before so she shimmered out. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Not as sorry as I am." He mumbled. He was mad at her. She had used him in every kind of way possible.

He heard somebody shimmer back in hoping it was not Leeann he turned around. "What?" He snapped at the demon in front of him. "We found your brother." Wyatt turned back a little evil smile curling on his lips. "You're going to pay for this little brother."

**A few weeks earlier…**  
"It's a perfect plan Chris. You know it." Leeann was all excited. "I don't know…It's to dangerous to get involved with Wyatt." He sat down on the couch. Rubbing his forehead he looked up. "Come on Chris it's brilliant and she has us to look after her." Bianca sat down next to him. 

He looked at the two phoenix witches and he knew he wouldn't win this. "Ok, ok. I give in. You have to be careful Leeann. If he finds out who you really are and what your plans are could piss him off and then he never leaves us alone." Leeann nodded. "I know, I know but I can handle myself I'll make sure he doesn't suspect me."

Chris sighed he looked at the newspaper that Leeann had brought with her and looked at the ad. "He's getting cockier with the day. Asking through an ad for a personal assassin. We really need to stop him." He tossed the paper back on the table.

"You're right I don't know how long we can hide from him. He's getting closer and closer every day and I'm running out of hiding places where we can go." Bianca said folding her arms. "Damn him how are we supposed to safe the world if he keeps hunting us like animals."

"Well luckily for you guys I found that ad. Now we can stop him from inside. He doesn't know that I know you guys and that makes it perfect. He never knows what's going to hit him." Leeann grinned.

"This is serious Leeann. Don't mess with him just stick to the plan." Bianca said serious. "I worked for him I know how he can get especially when you turn on him. So don't do anything stupid." Bianca saw Leeann's reaction. "Hey I mean it I don't want to see my best friend ending up dead." Bianca said softly. "I know and I will be careful. So I better go now otherwise I will be to late for my new job." Leeann hugged Bianca. "See you soon ok?" "You better." Leeann shimmered out leaving Bianca and Chris in their hide out.

"I hope this will work otherwise I don't know what else we can do to stop him." Chris said sitting back rubbing his forehead again. He started to get a headache. "Oh it will work knowing Leeann she will get the job." She looked at Chris. "You should get some rest. I'll guard the place." Chris nodded he was tired they had to change hide outs for several days now which left him with no sleep. He fell back on the couch closing his eyes. It didn't take him that long to fall asleep.

Bianca looked around. It wasn't the best spot to stay but it kept him safe for now. "Damn you Wyatt." She sat down in one of the old chairs and listened carefully for strange noises.

* * *

Leeann shimmered to the location where the try outs were held. It was completely empty. "That's weird. Nobody's here." She walked around a bit when she heard a soft crack behind her. She conjured her athame and with one quick move with her hand she stabbed the demon behind her. He exploded. "Didn't you learn to not sneak up on a lady." 

Shaking her head she wanted to walk further but she got grabbed from behind. "Oh you weren't alone." She joked. Her athame disappeared and she planted her elbow in the stomach from the person behind her.

He flinched and released her. Turning quickly on her feet she kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back a bit. Conjuring an energy ball she threw it at him. The demon exploded with a loud scream and Leeann smiled pleasingly. "Well this is fun. I wonder if there are more."

She heard a low humming sound coming her way and she ducked. She heard an explosion, turning around again she saw an upper level warlock.

"I have something different for you in mind." She whispered. Standing tall she shimmered out.

"To bad she left. I thought she would have made it." Wyatt appeared from a dark corner. Walking up to the warlock he stopped when he suddenly saw the guy turning into flames and then to ashes.

Wyatt was surprised he stared in the dark green eyes of Leeann who had a big smile on her face. "So are there more or are you the last one?" She knew it was Wyatt but she couldn't help then challenge him a bit.

Wyatt started to laugh. "You think you can win from me?" Leeann let her athame disappear once again and with her hand she brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't think it, I know so."

"O really? Well maybe you should give it a try then." Wyatt moved slowly towards her conjuring his own energy ball. "Maybe I will." Leeann replied she shimmered out again reappearing behind Wyatt trying to kick him in the back. Wyatt had expected that and he turned around quickly and grabbed her foot. "Now what?" He said grinning. "I use my other foot." Sliding it under his leg he fell backwards.

"Didn't see that coming." He mumbled. She sat on top of him enjoying the view for a moment when she suddenly got send backwards. She fell against the wall. Looking up she didn't see Wyatt anymore 'shit where did he go?' she thought. Standing up tossing her hair behind her shoulders she thought she heard a noise from her right.

Moving slowly that way she conjured an energy ball ready to throw it. "Coward!" she said softly. Suddenly she felt her legs fall underneath her and she was lying on her back. "Change of view." Wyatt said pinning her arms down while sitting on top of her.

"So did you call me a coward?" Leeann smiled. "Yeah I did any problems with that?" Wyatt was surprised with her way of talking towards him. "I see you're a phoenix witch. The last one I hired ran of with my kid brother and betrayed me."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" with one swift move she got loose and shimmered out, appearing behind Wyatt holding her athame against his neck. "…So what can I do to make you trust us phoenixes again?" Wyatt felt the cold blade of the athame pressed against his neck. She was quick he could use that. "You know you're quick but not as quick as me." He grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder on the floor again.

"Consider yourself hired." Wyatt stood up and reached out his hand to help Leeann up. She took his hand. Standing again she straightened her clothes, brushing her fingers through her hair.

Wyatt gave her a good look. Noticing the dark green eyes again. She was good looking but for some reason he believed all phoenix witches were that. "Finished looking?" She looked in a pair of blue eyes. "Yeah I'm done. So what's your name?" Wyatt said folding his arms.

"I'm Leeann and to make things clear between us, I only take orders from you and not from some low level demon or any demon for that matter." She folder her arms too. "We can talk about payment later on."

Wyatt grinned "No we're going to talk about that now." He grabbed her arm and orbed out, appearing in the upstairs hallway of his home. "Because you're my new assassin I need you close by so welcome to your new home." He opened one of the doors leading to a huge room.

Leeann walked in slowly it was a beautiful room. It looked like those fairytale rooms. "I think I can handle the fact that I have to live here." She said trying to show him that she wasn't please with the fact she had to move to this room. "I know you like it Leeann I can sense it." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "yeah of course I like it. Which girl wouldn't?" She mumbled falling on the bed.


	2. Safe yourself

"Chris we have to go. I'm sensing demons coming." Bianca whispered, shaking him softly to wake him up. "Come on Chris, wake up." Shaking him a bit harder he finally opened up his eyes. "Huh? What?" He said clearly not understanding what was going on.

"They found us we have to move now." Chris rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Great there goes my sleep again." He stood up taking Bianca has as they both shimmer orbed out. They appeared in the park. "I hope that worked. We can't keep doing that forever. Eventually they find out how we are trying to mask our trails." Chris said sitting down on the bench.

"I know, I know. It would have been so much easier if we could cast a good cloaking spell around our hide out." Bianca sat down next to him. "So where should we go now? I'm out of hiding spots."

Chris looked down at his feet. "I know were we can find such a spell."

"No Chris you know what happened last time you went for the book. It almost got you killed. If I wasn't there to help you out who knows what he would have done." Bianca said protesting.

"It's our only option Bianca. With that spell we can stay of his radar long enough so she can get close enough to Wyatt." Chris shifted a bit. "Come on you know I'm right." Bianca sighed deeply. "I know you're right but I still don't like it. Do you have a plan?" She saw a boyish grin appear on his face. "Ok what do you have I mind? I don't like it if you look like that."

"You distract and I'll get the book." Chris said his grin getting bigger and bigger. "And how am I supposed to distract the guards?" Seeing his mischievous look she shook her head. "No Chris! What's circling in that naughty head of yours."

"Ow nothing special." He leaned towards her ear and whispered what he had in mind. "You want me to do what?" Bianca shrieked. "I'm so not doing that." She looked at Chris and she knew she had no option. "Ok I'll do it but next time it's your turn to do the distraction." Chris nodded. "So shall we go before they find out we're here?"

"Yes lets go. We have a book to fetch." Bianca took his hand and shimmered out. They appeared in front of Wyatt's manor. It was huge and if you didn't know where you were going you could get lost for days in there.

"I hate that place." Chris whispered softly. Bianca looked at him. "Yeah I know. I don't like it either."

She took his hand again and shimmered in to the hallway that leads to the room where Wyatt kept the book. "I don't see the guards outside." Chris whispered. "Me neither. I'm guessing chance of shifts." The minute she said that two guards appeared in front of the door.

"Good guess." Chris said grinning. "So go distract then." Giving Bianca a slight push. Sighing deeply she shimmered out appearing next to one of the guards.

"Hi there stud…" She waved at him and he looked at her. His jaw dropped several inches when he saw a topless Bianca. He grabbed his guard buddy who's attention fell on Bianca too. One of them bounced on the door of the room and two more guards shimmered out of it.

"That's my cue." Chris orbed into the room and started to flip through the book. He had to hurry. It wouldn't take long before they figured out that it was Bianca. He found the cloaking spell and he ripped the page out so Wyatt wouldn't know which spell he took. He orbed out waiting outside of the manor for Bianca to come.

Bianca was surrounded by the four guard demons when suddenly another demon shimmered in. Apparently their boss. "What's going on here?" The four of them turned there heads and Bianca took the chance to shimmer out.

She ended up in one of the bedrooms. "Bianca?" She turned around and saw Leeann sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here? And why are you topless?" She quickly conjured a shirt and handed it over to Bianca.

"Something with the book and I see our plan is working." Bianca hugged her friend. "Got to go Chris is waiting for me. I talk to you soon."

"Yes you will. Now go I think Wyatt can be here any minute." Bianca looked at her confused. "I don't know what's going on but I can sense him very weird." She shook her head. "If it's getting to dangerous we stop with the plan you hear me?" Bianca said serious. "Yeah I know. Now go." Giving one last hug Bianca shimmered out.

She appeared next to Chris "Did you get it?" Chris nodded and showed her the piece of paper. "Now let's go find ourselves a nice place to hide out." She took his hand and they shimmered out.

* * *

Leeann sat back on the bed taking a deep breath. She felt him coming closer when she finally heard a knock on her door she took another deep breath. "Yes?" The door opened and Wyatt walked in. He looked around, scanning the room to see if there was somebody else.

"What are you doing? And why can I sense you? I don't have a power like that." Wyatt stopped for a moment. "I gave you that ability. If I need you're assistance it would be handy if you knew where I was."

"Oh…" She said. "I'm alone if you're looking for that." She folded her arms. "So I can only sense and hear you?" He nodded. Stopping what he was doing he looked at her. "It's kinda weird you know. One of my demons said that his guards spotted a dark haired witch, topless. They mentioned the phoenix mark on her arm."

"Ow and now you're thinking that I have something to do with that. Well wake up, I work alone. I haven't seen another phoenix witch in years."

"You really have trust issues. The almighty Wyatt Halliwell afraid for a Phoenix witch and his brother. Scared they can break you?" She taunted him.

"I suggest you stop right now." Wyatt said. She had found a touchy subject and she was very close at breaking point. Leeann saw in his eyes that he started to get mad. "Ow lighten up I'm just teasing you." She stood up walking away.

"I don't like to get teased." He grabbed her arm pulling her back. "I warn you Leeann don't talk about them to much if you're with me. I don't want to hurt you."

Leeann looked at his hand on her arm. "Well, well no sense of humor either." Her dark green eyes started to sparkle and a little smile curled on her lips. "Maybe you should let me go before I hurt you." She saw a smile appear on his face and he released her arm. "Still don't get why it is funny. I can kick your ass any time."

"You have a big mouth for an employee and you're the first that shows no fear of me. I don't know if should be warned by that or like it." Wyatt walked away. "I have something to do for you later on. A little assignment to see if you're really up to the job."

Leeann stared at him as he walked away. She sighed sitting down on the bed again. She had to get her stuff first. She stood up but before she could shimmer out a few bags and boxes appeared in the room. She stared at it in surprise. Seeing a little note on one of the boxes she took it. Folding it open she frowned.

"_I took the liberty to get some of your belongings. If you need more just ask._

_Wyatt."  
_

"Fine." She grumbled as she started to unpack everything. It took her over an hour to get her stuff into place. Finally she placed a frame on the night stand next to her bed. It was a photo of her mother and sister. "Ok that's done." She dropped back on the bed and closed her eyes when she suddenly felt Wyatt calling.

Sensing for him she found him in some dark alley in the middle of the city. She shimmered to the alley and saw Wyatt standing there. Waiting for her. "There you are. What took you so long?"

"What took me so long? Well excuse me I've never used sensing before so it took a little time to find out how it worked." She snapped back at him. He stared coldly at her and she knew she was ticking him off again. She didn't care first he gets her stuff without asking and then he complains it took her to long to get here.

"So what do you want from me?" She was leaning against the wall now looking at Wyatt. "You have to hunt down a witch for me. Don't kill her just bring her to me."

"A witch? Any particular one or can I pick for myself?" Leeann asked.

"A Particular one. Quinn!" he yelled and a demon appeared with a young witch in his grasp. "Find her. You have 10 minutes to do so." Leeann started to get angry. 'What does he think he is? Ruler of all evil my ass.' She thought. Seeing Wyatt's look she didn't know if he had picked that up but frankly she didn't care.

Quinn released the witch and she immediately blinked away. "She can blink? Great." She rolled her eyes and shimmered out. Tracking down the blinks of the witch. Finally she found the girl hiding in the park. "Here you are." The witch stood tall and started to run away from Leeann. "I hate when they do that." She shimmered in front of the girl who was startled by her sudden appearance. "Sorry love." She grabbed the witch and shimmered back to the alley.

"Just in time you have ten seconds left." Quinn grinned taking over the witch. Leeann turned to face Wyatt. "So what else? You can't be serious about this. We learn this when we are five."

"Kill her!" Wyatt said simply. Leeann stared at him. 'Kill an innocent being?' she thought. "No!" she said. Wyatt was surprised with her answer his look turning colder then it was before. "If you want her dead you do it yourself."

She could hear Quinn giving comments about her being disobedient. She saw that Wyatt was furious now. "Kill her Leeann or you will be sorry you didn't"

Quinn started to annoy her. She conjured an energy ball. Her eyes locked with Wyatt's. She threw the ball but instead of hitting the witch she vanquished Quinn instead. "He was getting on my nerves." In one quick move Wyatt stood in front of her. He back handed her and she fell on the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth. Looking up at Wyatt she could see the rage in his eyes.

"Like I said if you want her dead do it yourself. Oh wait she has left." The witch had blinked out the minute Quinn turned into ashes. Leeann stared at Wyatt and she shimmered out.

She appeared in her new bedroom and walked over to the bathroom. She took a towel and when she looked in the mirror she saw her lip all swollen. She made the towel wet underneath the faucet and started to remove the blood.

"I know you're standing there. I can feel you coming remember." She stopped turning her head a bit she saw Wyatt standing in the door opening. "Why didn't you kill that witch?" he asked folding his arms leaning against the doorway.

"why did you want me to kill that witch?" She asked back. She saw that he got all worked up again. "I don't kill people for fun or to prove myself." She turned back to the mirror her lip started to bleed again. "Next time not the face please." She grumbled. Suddenly she got turned around expecting another hit Wyatt placed a hand over her face and a warm glow emerged from his hand. "And what you did earlier? Kill those demons to prove yourself worthy of working for me."

"Demons are scum." She looked in the mirror her lip was normal size again. "Good point and I would have killed Quinn myself if you hadn't. He was annoying." Wyatt let go of her and stepped back. "Just make sure there isn't a next time ok?"

Leeann watched him orbing out and she sighed. She didn't know what was going on but it felt good when he touched her gently like that. "Focus girl no falling in love issues here" she mumbled to herself.


	3. Mind or heart?

Wyatt had orbed himself back to his room. He dropped himself on the bed and sighed deeply. "Women!" He grumbled. He stared at the ceiling. Why was she so stubborn? The bigger question was actually why wasn't she afraid of him? He closed his eyes seeing her dark green eyes in front of him. He opened them again. Sitting up he swung his legs over de edge of the bed.

"Aaron!" he said a bit louder then normal. A darklighter appeared and bowed. "I have a special mission for you. It seems that my brother has broken in into the room where I keep my families book of shadows."

Aaron looked up. "You want me to find him?" Wyatt nodded. "Yes find him for me but don't hurt him. If you find him report it back at me immediately." He waved his hand and Aaron left his room. He walked to his dresser and got one of the hair ties lying on top of it. Tying his hair back he orbed to the kitchen. Seeing a few of his demons at the kitchen table.

"Having fun?" He asked coldly. One by one they shimmered or blinked out. They knew that whenever Wyatt came in the kitchen he wanted to be alone. He walked over to the fridge staring at his contents he wasn't satisfied and he closed it again. He walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaned against it so he could look outside of the windows.

He heard a crash behind him and he turned around. "Leeann!" He ran over to the phoenix who had shimmered in on the floor. She was all beaten up and she had cuts everywhere. Little drops of blood fell on the ground. "What happened?"

"Some nice friends you have." She mumbled trying to sit up. She flinched when she tried to lean on her hand. She pulled it back and stared at it. The wrist was completely black and blue. "Damned." She cursed.

Wyatt took her wrist in his hand and healed it. Just like the rest of her bruises and cuts. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" He helped her on her feet.

"Let me say this maybe it was better if you had vanquished Quinn." She said getting mad. "They took me by surprise but I kicked their butts." She grinned a bit thinking back at how their faces looked when she fought back. Wyatt frowned. "They got back at you for killing Quinn? And you survived?"

"Yeah I survived. Surprised?" She snapped at him. "Girls can fight to you know." She went on. "Men they are all the same. They see a pretty blonde and think she's easy to get. Well guess again you can't mess with this blonde." She started to walk away but Wyatt stopped her. Pulling her in close he stared in her eyes. "You're fascinating do you know that? You're so different then Bianca." He saw her eyes firing up.

Leeann didn't know what to do she felt attracted to him. She tried to listen to her mind who was yelling at her to get away. _No time for romance. You have work to do. _Her heart on the other hand was telling the opposite.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second. She felt him coming closer feeling his lips almost touching hers. _Leeann don't do it remember the plan_ her mind kept yelling at her. She pulled back before he kissed her. "I can't" she mumbled and shimmered out.

Wyatt focused back when Leeann left. He blinked a few times with his eyes. "What just happened?" He said to himself. "Oh yes she left." He grumbled. Getting into a bad mood he decided that he needed to have a talk with his servants. He made a hand gesture before orbing out.

He orbed into a big room and it was filled with demons. "Quiet!" He yelled. The room turned silent. They stared at him. "Maybe you all heard but I have hired a new assassin." Some nodded and some were surprised. "Now it seems that some of you have an issue with her method of killing and I could tell as she arrived all beaten up on my kitchen floor. If I ever hear that one of you laid a finger on her, I kill you myself. Meaning if she didn't do it herself already."

He waved his hand and the demons left. "Why am I still here my lord?" Wyatt walked up to him. "That's easy. I sensed you had something to do with tonight's ambush." The demon shook his head. "No it wasn't me."

"Are you lying to me? You know I hate liars." The demon nodded vehemently. He stepped back a bit. Suddenly he grabbed his throat and he started to choke.

"I warn you one last time. The next time I kill you." Wyatt waved his hand sending the demon into the wall. "Now leave I have to think." The demon blinked away. His mind went a thousand miles an hour thanks to Leeann. "God what's happening to me." He started to feel something for her and he couldn't use that right now.

He orbed out to the bridge and while he watched the sun go down he tried to clear his head. Which wasn't a success. Leeann kept haunting his head.

Leeann dropped on her bed. "What was I thinking? I almost kissed him." She hit the pillow on the bed. "Shit I really can't use this right now." She got in her pj's and crawled under the blankets. "Focus on what you were going to do here." She said to herself. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep but it didn't work Wyatt kept haunting her mind.

* * *

"Here you are! Are you avoiding me?" Wyatt said when he entered the kitchen. The demons sitting at the table left. Leeann putted her mug down. "No I'm not avoiding you." She mumbled. She was but that wasn't his business. "I haven't seen you for five days and I called for you many times."

Wyatt started to get annoyed. "Really? Maybe the sensing power doesn't work that good anymore." She had heard him but managed to switch it of after a day. She turned around and saw that he wasn't that happy. "What? I had business to attend to. Besides you knew where I was you could've easily orbed in on me." She snapped at him. "I'm sorry ok." She turned back staring out of the window she saw his reflection behind her.

She had tried to get him of her mind for the past five days but it didn't work. He was in her head day and night. "What's going on?" He turned her around so he could look in her eyes.

"Nothing, ok?" She stared in his blue eyes and she knew she shouldn't have done that. She turned her face away staring at the fridge now. "Leeann I can see that there's something going on. What is it?" He turned her face back and looked in her dark green eyes. Something that he shouldn't have done. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. Caressing it slowly. She closed her eyes. Her mind was yelling again but her heart yelled in the opposite direction.

She took his hand. "Don't…" She said whispering softly. "Don't do what?" He said back, pulling her in close to him. "Don't kiss me…" She whispered again. "Why not?" He whispered back. Moving his head closer to hers. His lips gently stroking hers. "Please…" she begged him but her heart had taken over control and she moved her hand behind his head. Feeling his lips on hers, kissing her.

They kissed intensely until Leeann pulled back. "I said don't." She turned away from him. "And I said why not?" Wyatt replied getting annoyed again. "Because…I can't tell you ok?" He shook his head. "That's a lame excuse." He said. "Well to bad then. It's the best excuse I can give you right now. So lets keep it strictly business." She felt him stepping back. "You want to keep it pure business? I can arrange that." And he orbed out.

She took a deep breath when he left and turned around the kitchen was empty again. "What am I going to do about this?" She said to herself. Her lips still tingling from the kiss earlier. She shimmered out. She had to meet up with Chris and Bianca anyway.


	4. Is this right?

"Leeann!" Bianca said smiling when she saw her best friend appear. "Hey you, missed me?" They hugged. "Girl where were you? We didn't hear from you like in five days." Bianca pointed at the chair next to her. Leeann sat down. "Where's Chris?" She looked around but she couldn't find him.

"He's trying to get us some food. Now tell me what's going on?" Bianca saw that something was bugging her friend. "You should have told me about the food sooner. I could have snatch something from Wyatt's place. So how's things going here?" Leeann asked back. Bianca frowned. "Are you trying to distract me with your questions? Come on, I see that something is wrong."

Leeann sighed she knew that she couldn't hide stuff for Bianca. Well not to long anyway. "I..I sort of kissed him." "You did what?" Bianca said surprised but shocked. "We kissed." She said softly again. "Are you nuts? No feelings. We warned you about this. That's it you're stopping this thing. Before it ends badly." Bianca yelled.

"No Bianca I can control this. Please let me finish what I started. Let me help to make the world a better place again." Leeann begged her. "Really it was nothing. I told him right after it that we should keep it strictly business. He agreed."

Bianca didn't know what to say. "Are you sure you can handle this? If you start to feel more for him it's to late you know that?" Leeann nodded. She looked up when she heard orbs. It was Chris. "Hey Leeann thank god you're here. Bianca is driving me nuts. One more day of not hearing from you and she would have come for you."

"I know and I'm sorry I'll be back tomorrow ok? Got to go now." She gave Bianca a hug and walked over to Chris to give him one as well. "There's something different about you." He said whispering in her ear. "You love him, right?" Leeann pulled back staring in Chris his eyes. She gave him a slight smile. "I see you guys tomorrow." And she shimmered out.

"We have a problem Bianca. She's in love with my brother." Bianca nodded. "I know and there's nothing we can do about it. She has to deal with this herself." She saw Chris his look. "You know she won't betray us." Chris sighed. "Yeah she knows right from wrong. I hope she sees that in time with Wyatt too."

Shimmering into her room she switched on the lights. "Where have you been?" She got spooked when she saw Wyatt sitting on her bed in the dark. "Out." She snapped at him. "I tried to sense you but you were of the radar."

Leeann could slap herself. She should have remembered about the cloaking spell. "So? Are you spying on me now?" She started to get a bit mad.

"You said it yourself, strictly business. I needed your help with something." He stood up walking over to her. She folded her arms. "I need you available 24 hours. Otherwise pack your bags and leave." He looked at her staring in her dark green eyes. He had to snap out of it again.

"Yes sir." She mumbled mad. "Now come with me there's a meeting and you have to hear what they have to tell." He grabbed her arm and she wished he didn't. His touch immediately ran up her body giving her the most intense feeling. He orbed them to the room where the meeting was. "We can start she decided to show up after all." He pushed her on the chair next to his.

The demons started to talk through each other not making any sense. "Quiet! I can't understand you if you all keep talking through each other." Leeann tried to suppress a laugh. Wyatt noticed that and he frowned annoyed.

"Now you start first." He pointed at a demon left from him. Leeann didn't pay any attention it was very boring. Stuff about demons missing, attacking each other. She started to play with the zipper of her vest. Wyatt noticed that and it started to piss him off. "Meeting is over." The demons started to protest. "Leave now!" He yelled. They disappeared. Leeann didn't even notice it. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Again she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Are you trying to get me mad? I ask you to pay attention and what do you do?" He grabbed her at her arm lifting her up. "You laugh and you show no interest on what they are saying. Do you know how that looks?" She stared at him her eyes filled with hate. "No I don't. Tell me how that looks."

Wyatt looked at her seeing the hate in her eyes. "You were making me look like a laugh. I'm ruler here and you don't treat me with respect."

"Well maybe you don't deserve that respect from me. Now let me go." She said through clenched teeth. He let go of her. She stepped back as he walked away from her. She could tell that he was furious.

Suddenly he turned around he had an energy ball in his hand. Before she knew it he threw it at her and it hit her. She exploded.

Wyatt sat down on the chair. Looking at the ashes swirling on the floor he knew she was regenerating. There she was again. She looked mad like hell. "God damned you blew me up." "Yeah I did maybe you listen now."

"Screw you." She turned around feeling another energy ball hit her. 'Not again' she thought and she exploded again.

Wyatt paced up and down the room waiting for Leeann to regenerate again. He didn't know that she was already behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around he didn't expect the fist connecting with his cheek. It actually started to hurt. She wanted to hit him again but he grabbed her wrist. "That's ok I have another fist too." But he already grabbed that one too.

He turned them around. Walking slowly backwards. Leeann fell the wall in her back. "You blew me op twice." She said mad. "Yeah I know and I will do it a third time too if you keep misbehaving."

"I don't misbehave. You just don't like the fact I have an opinion for myself but you have never saw that in one of your minions." She saw his eyes firing up. "You better stop now Leeann…" "Or what? You're going to blow me up again? Oh no wait maybe slap a bit it seems you're making a habit of that too." She licked the blood of her lip.

He stared at her. She didn't know what he was planning. Suddenly he kissed her. It took her with surprise but it took only seconds and she kissed him back. Letting go of her arms he moved with his hands up to her shoulders, her back. She moved her hands up his back and as the kisses started to get more passionate, more intense she felt herself getting surrounded by blue orbs and before she knew it they were in his bedroom.

Blocking all thoughts out about how wrong this was and she shouldn't do it. She stared in his deep blue eyes and she drowned. She kissed him again. He removed her vest, her top as she got rid of his shirt. He planted kisses all over her body undoing her jeans. She shivered by his touches. He lifted her up placing her gently on the bed.

He kissed her again moving his hands to her thigh. Caressing her softly, feeling her shiver. She moved on top of him placing her hands on his chest she slowly moved. Driving him insane he felt her nails in his chest. He growled turning her over so she was lying on her back. He stared in her dark green eyes. He started to move again. Kissing her intensely. Bringing them both to their climaxes. He felt her nails sunk into his back as she reached hers. His following soon after. He rested his head in her neck. She could hear his heart beating like hell and slowly the thoughts of how wrong this was returned.

He slowly moved of her he could feel that there was something wrong. "Leeann…" He started, brushing a strand of her blonde hair back. "…what's wrong?"

Leeann turned her head and looked at him. Not aware of the tears in her eyes. "Nothing…" She whispered. She sat up, slowly moving of the bed. She started to collect her clothes. The little voice in her head kept nagging her. _It was wrong, you shouldn't have done that. You betrayed Bianca and Chris. _Finally she realized when putting on her vest that she was crying.

"Leeann come on what's wrong?" Wyatt was standing next to her now. She wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't, she couldn't give up her friends. She felt his hand brushing away the tears. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She shook her head. "No you didn't hurt me. I'm hurting myself." Saying that she shimmered to her own room. Falling on the bed she curled up burying her head in the pillows.


	5. Choises

Leeann sat on the grass staring at the bay. "Leeann?" She turned her head and saw Bianca standing next to her. She sat down. "What's wrong? I got your note several days ago." Bianca saw that something was bothering Leeann.

"I made a mess out of it Bianca. I did exactly what you told me not to do." She felt the tears burning again. "I fell for him, I fell in love with him." Bianca putted an arm around her shoulders. "I knew that sweetie. Chris and I already could tell when you came to us that day." "Yeah I figured that much. You know when I came back that night he was waiting for me. He needed me at this meeting and to make a long story short we got into a fight and after that we slept together."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "Ow sweetie, come here." Leeann fell in Bianca's arms and cried. "It felt so good yet so wrong." She whispered through tears. "I know Leeann, I know." Leeann pulled back wiping her tears. "I should go back now." She shoved Bianca a piece of paper in her hands. "Here's the information you needed." She gave her friend a smile.

"Thanks we really can use this. Chris is going to be thrilled. I hope." Bianca gave her a final hug and before she shimmered out she looked at Leeann "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" "Yeah I'm sure. I'm a big girl I can handle myself." Bianca left and Leeann looked back at the bay letting out a sigh. She better go back before Wyatt turned suspicious. She shimmered back to her room where she found Wyatt sitting on her bed. "Checking up on me?" It came out a bit harsher then she wanted but he had surprised her again.

His eyes were focused on her she could see a little hate in it. He stood up walking over to her. "Find me this demon and bring him to me." He handed her a piece of paper what looked like a copy of a page from the book of shadows.

He left the room without giving her any further notice. "Sure." She mumbled sad. Changing clothes she shimmered to the one place she knew they would give her information.

She appeared in a demon bar somewhere in the city. Walking up to the bar she ordered a drink for herself. She could use it right now. They looked at her suspicious. They knew she was Wyatt's assassin and if she showed up somebody would get vanquished. She showed the bartender the picture of the demon she was looking. He pointed at one of the tables. She looked and saw the demon sitting there. She swallowed her drink and walked over to the table. "You're coming with me." She said to the demon.

He started to laugh. "Says who? A little blonde phoenix witch?" He laughed with his buddies. "Listen to me you fat ugly bastard. I'm in a very bad mood today so you're coming freely or I really have to hurt you." Not hearing how serious she meant it he taunted her a bit more.

"You know your sister wasn't that bad mouthed but then again she wasn't that hard to kill." Leeann stepped back in surprise. "You say what?" She frowned a bit. "Your sister. The other blonde phoenix witch. I know she's dead and I know who did it."

Leeann grabbed the demon and threw him on the ground. "No games, like I said I'm not in the mood. Now tell me who did it?" Suddenly she got grabbed from behind. She got held back by one of his buddies. "Well, well the odds are changed. You want to know who killed your sister?" He stood up and walked closer to her. Lowering himself to her height. "It was me." He said with a grin.

Her eyes filled with hate changed. She quickly turned giving the demon who was holding her a nice head punch. He immediately let go of her. She turned around feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder. She was hit by an energy ball. "Damned." She fired up her own energy ball hearing them approach from behind she turned around again throwing the ball. She heard a loud scream when he exploded and she turned around again. The demon she had to get for Wyatt was playing with his own fire ball. "You're not as easy as your sister was." Leeann folded her arms. "Aww don't you want to fight anymore?" He pouted. Leeann shimmered out letting the demon think she had left.

"Stupid witch." He mumbled when she left. He putted out his fire ball and wanted to walk back. When he felt something prick in his back. "Do you really think I would leave without you." Leeann had pressed her athame against his back and shimmered the both of them out to a room in Wyatt's manor.

"Don't you want to kill me?" He asked looking at her as she leaned against the wall. She tried to remain calm. Revenge wasn't a good reason to kill. That's what her mother always told. "Come on aren't you at least mad at me?" He stepped closer. "I warn you any step further and you find yourself in that wall." She threatened.

"Listen to the lady." Wyatt came in. He looked from the demon to Leeann and saw a huge scorch mark on her shoulder. "How did that happen?" He looked back at the demon. Raising his brow for an answer.

"One of his buddies did that..." Leeann answered softly. She started to walk to the door. "…Right after he told me that he killed my sister." Stepping out of the room. She leaned against the wall again. She started to feel a bit sick because of the pain in her shoulder. She heard a loud scream meaning that Wyatt probably finished him of. She slid down the wall closing her eyes.

Her shoulder started to hurt really bad. Hearing her name far away she knew that she was falling unconscious.

Wyatt saw Leeann sitting against the wall and he could tell she was in severe pain. Scooping her up in his arms he orbed to her room. He placed her on her bed and he healed her shoulder. He watched her beautiful face waiting for her to show him her dark green eyes. She opened up her eyes and stared at him.

He sat back a bit so she could sit up. "He's dead." Leeann looked at him. "Did you want him dead in the first place?" She asked him. Wyatt knew where this was going and he stood up. "Don't do that Leeann."

"Do what? You needed him for something, didn't you? Why did you kill him?" She stood up standing in front of Wyatt. "Don't you think that I would have killed him myself if I knew you wanted him dead?" She started to get upset. Wyatt looked at her not knowing what to say because she was right. He couldn't tell her that because that meant he had to give in on what he was feeling for her. She sat down on the bed again taking the frame from her nightstand. She stared at the picture stroking it gently with her fingers before putting it back again.

"Was that all or do you need more?" She asked staring at the wall in front of her. "No we're done for now." At that point staring at her he made a decision. He pulled her up from the bed. Staring in her eyes before kissing her passionately. Leeann was surprised first but after a few seconds she gave in and kissed him back.

He pulled back holding her face in his hands he looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry." That's all what he could say right now. Leeann stared back at him giving him a slight smile. He pulled her closer again and they started to kiss again.

Leeann smiled her head resting on his chest. Feeling his heart beat she thought back at how they made love again and how it was even better then the first time. He brushed her arm going to her back. She looked up at him. "No running this time?" He asked on a teasing tone. Leeann grimaced and he pulled her closer when he saw that. "Just teasing." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go. Business." He slowly got out of bed. Collecting his clothes he putted them on. Tying his hair back he looked back at Leeann.

"I'll be back shortly." He walked back to the bed. Leaning forward he gave her one final kiss. She gave him a smile when he pulled back. Giving her a wink when he orbed out. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Drifting off in a deep sleep.

Wyatt orbed into the lounge room seeing Aaron waiting for him. "Did you find them?" Aaron shook his head. "No I didn't find there hiding place but I did see something else very interesting." Wyatt frowned. "Well come on what did you see then?"

Before Aaron could answer Wyatt felt a disturbance in the manor. "Hold that thought." He orbed back upstairs into Leeann's room. He saw her pinned down on the bed by a darklighter. "If I were you, I should leave. NOW!" He growled. The darklighter didn't move. "I leave when I'm finished." He replied coldly not interested in disobeying Wyatt. Leeann looked at the darklighter she waited for a distraction. Like he could read her mind he turned his head to look at Wyatt. She kicked her leg in his back and he fell forward. Shimmering out immediately when he released her hands. Wyatt took this action in his advantage and he threw one of his energy balls. The darklighter exploded on impact.

Leeann shimmered back in "Well that was fun." She tried to joke. Wyatt folded his arms. "What did you do to piss him off like that?"

Leeann looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me? I didn't even know the guy." She didn't like what he was implying and she walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her. She turned on the shower staring at the water falling down she sighed. She heard how the door opened.

"Why was he here then?" Wyatt leaned against the doorframe.

"How should I know? Like I said I didn't know the bastard." She closed her eyes slowly rubbing her temples. "If you're here to pick a fight you can leave because I'm not in the mood." She heard the door close again and expecting Wyatt gone she turned around. Standing against the closed door he looked at her. "What?"

"You know I have this feeling you're keeping something from me." Taking a step forward he kept staring at her. "Something you don't want to share. Something important." He stood in front of her. Lifting her head with his hand he looked in her eyes. "What are you hiding?" He whispered trying to get a read of her. Suddenly he took a step back, his eyes widened. "Is that true?" He said softly.

Leeann turned her face away. "You tell me. You can read peoples minds so well." She turned off the shower suddenly she didn't feel like taking one anymore. "Leeann…" He started. "Just leave, ok?" He could tell that she wasn't in a talking mood so he left. Aaron was still waiting for him. He was surprised by what he had read from her mind. She loved him, yes him. It was weird but it gave him a warm feeling thinking of that he was loved by someone.

"Aaron you should take better care of your darklighters. I don't want them snooping around the house and threatening the people that live here."

Aaron looked at Wyatt not knowing what he was talking about. "Never mind. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't like to tell you this but I think Leeann knows Bianca." Aaron saw the look on Wyatt's face darken. "Are you sure? Did you see them together?" it had hit Wyatt hard in the face. He couldn't believe it but then again she was a phoenix. Just like Bianca who had betrayed him.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't know how they know each other but I saw Bianca leave one time." Wyatt stared coldly at the fire place. "Thank you for this information Aaron. I have some business to do. Continue your search for my brother." Aaron nodded and black orbed out.

Wyatt was furious inside but from the outside he looked rather calm. "I hope you have a good explanation for this." He said under his breath.

He orbed back upstairs where he found Leeann packing her bags. "What are you doing?" He snapped at her. "What does it look like?" She grabbed the frame with the picture of her mother and sister and threw it in her bag. "I'm leaving."

"Hell you're not." He walked up to her grabbing her by the arms so she was facing him now. "You're going to explain to me first why you lied about Bianca. You do know her." Leeann didn't expect this. He stared at her. "There's nothing to explain. You probably already heard the details from one of your servants." She got lose from his grip. "Damned Leeann. What did you discuss with her?"

"Nothing. I told you I didn't know Bianca. We met one time that's it." She walked around Wyatt to get to the closet. Grabbing some of the clothes inside it she walked back to the bag on the bed. "So you never met her before that?" She stopped packing and looked at him. Scanning his face "No I never met her before. Now if you don't mind…" She closed the bag. "…I'll get the rest later."

"Leeann…don't go. Please?" He walked closer to her. Standing next to her he gently turned her around. He stared in her eyes he could see the love she was feeling for him and this nagging feeling started to show up. He really wanted her to stay. Suddenly realizing what he was feeling he kissed her.

He…he loved her too. It was mutual. She loved him and he loved her. He pulled back out of the kiss and stared in her eyes. "Please say you'll stay?" Leeann wanted to stay but she was afraid if she did it would get to complex for her. "I-I…I don't know." He pulled her closer again and she felt his lips brushing against hers before he kissed her again. She was sold. She kissed him back deciding at that point she wanted to stay. "So I guess you're staying?" He whispered softly licking his lips.

"Yes I'm staying." She sighed looking in his eyes.


	6. Betrayed

"This idea starts to feel more appealing to me. I think it is the only way to stop him now, to safe the world." Chris looked at Bianca. "I agree. You have to go to the past to change his future, to change our future." Bianca stood up walking to the window. Looking outside seeing the grayness of the once so beautiful world. "We need Leeann's help." Chris said suddenly. Bianca shook her head.

"That's to dangerous. I got a note a few days ago that she had to keep a low profile because we were spotted together." Bianca turned around.

"Ok I need pen and paper because we need to get the book." Chris stood up and got some paper and a pen. He started to think of a spell to get the book back. "After you're done we go to the manor." Bianca saw his look. "No not Wyatt's manor. Your old house, the Halliwell manor." She still saw his not understanding look. "I know it's a museum but we can hide out there until closing time. He would never suspect us being there."

Chris thought about and slowly nodded she was right. "I think that would work perfectly and it's the perfect place to get the book back." He finished the spell. He looked at it and he smiled pleasingly.

"I still think you should ask Leeann for help she can get us the information about the guards and stuff." Chris said looking up from his spell.

Bianca sighed and looked back outside the window. "I know she could but aren't you afraid of Wyatt?" "No not really but it's like you said before Leeann is a big girl she find a way to get us the information." Chris said putting the spell down.

"You're right." Bianca walked to the table and scribbled something down on the notepad. "Here can you orb this to her?" Chris looked at her. "Are you sure?" Bianca nodded. It had to be done. Chris took the note and held it in his hands orbing it over to Leeann.

Leeann just putted down her book when she felt a piece of paper appear in her hands. She looked around before opening it. Reading the content her eyes widened. 'What are those two planning?' She thought. She quickly destroyed the note so nobody could find out what she was about to do. She heard her door open and she knew it was Wyatt.

"Leeann?" He said looking around the corner but he saw her nowhere. "That's strange…" He looked around the room. "I could have sworn she was here." He sat down on the bed spotting something on the ground. He picked it up it was a tiny piece of paper.

His curiosity taking over he waved his hand over it and he held the note Leeann just destroyed in his hands. Reading it his anger returned from a few days ago. She had lied to him, point blank. She was helping out Bianca and Chris the whole time.

She betrayed him just like Bianca did but this time it was more painful because he loved her. He loved Leeann and he had trusted her.

"Aaron!" He yelled. The darklighter immediately appeared. "I want you to send out every darklighter you have to find my brother and Bianca. I have a feeling they are planning something today." The darklighter nodded and disappeared again. "I'll take care of you myself Leeann." Orbing out he found her not very far from the manor. She was in the garden.

"Hey you." She said smiling but her smile disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes. He was mad at her. "What's wrong?" She wanted to brush his cheek but he grabbed her arm. "You lied to me about Bianca."

"I didn't lie…" Leeann started but she saw that she ticked him off with that response. "Don't give me that shit Leeann. I found the note in your room." He growled.

She released her arm from his grip. She didn't know what to say. "Who came up with this brilliant plan anyway? Chris? Bianca?" He took a few steps in her direction. Stepping back she whispered "It was me…I came up with the plan but I'm sorry now I did came up with it."

"Why's that? Because I caught you?" He said under his breath trying not to explode. "No…" She started slowly. "...I fell in love…" Wyatt interrupted her. "Don't say it..." Staring coldly at her before he orbed out. Leeann sat down on the bench. It started to get darker. She was lost she didn't know what to do. Staring at the stars she shimmered out. She appeared on the bridge and saw him standing there.

Standing under the dark blue sky covered with stars Wyatt sighed. "I thought I told you to leave me?" He looked over his shoulder giving Leeann an angry look. He turned back, standing on his favorite spot made him usually relax but this time it made him only angrier. "Wyatt please let me explain." Leeann stepped forward.

"Don't come closer Leeann. I'm not interested in hearing your lies." He turned around his blue eyes filled with hate. He looked at her she didn't listen to him and now she was only inches away from him.

Placing a hand on his arm she tried to convince him to listen. "Wyatt…" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand of his arm. "I told you I'm not interested in hearing your lies." She looked in his eyes, they turned from hate to cold. Not showing any emotions anymore. "You're hurting me." Leeann felt the grip on her wrist getting tighter.

"I'm hurting you?" He laughed a little. "Don't forget that you hurt me first Leeann." He pushed her away letting go of her wrist. "Now go before I'm really going to hurt you." She looked at him she could tell that he meant it. She had seen it before so she shimmered out. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Not as sorry as I am." He mumbled. He was mad at her. She had used him in every kind of way possible.

He heard somebody shimmer back in hoping it was not Leeann he turned around. "What?" He snapped at the demon in front of him. "We found your brother." Wyatt turned back a little evil smile curling on his lips. "You're going to pay for this little brother."

He orbed out following the demons trail. He ended up at the attic of his old house. Seeing the book opened at the page with the going back to the past spell he sighed. Looking at the triquatra on the wall he shook his head. "Bianca, Bianca that wasn't a smart thing to do." He turned around and looked at the brunette. "Now I have to find a way to get my brother back and you may agree or not but you're going to help me with that."

"Don't make me laugh Wyatt. I'm not going to help you to get him back here." He back handed her and she fell on the ground. "O yes you will. If you want to keep your best friend safe and don't want to end up dead you'll agree on helping me." He turned around walking to the book.

"What did you do with Leeann?" Bianca asked concerned. "Nothing…yet. I can forgive you Bianca, your little betrayal. Just cooperate. Bring Chris back for me and I'll leave Leeann alone"

She stood up. "Don't let me choose between my two best friends lives Wyatt." He turned back around. "Oh I don't want to hurt my little brother Bianca. I need him here."

"So if I bring you Chris you'll leave Leeann alone and you promise you won't hurt Chris?" Bianca hoped Chris would have succeed with what he wanted to do when she came for him. "Hmm I'll promise I won't hurt my little brother and I'll leave Leeann alone."

"Ok I'll go get Chris for you then. Do you have a spell that brings me directly to him?" Bianca asked. Wyatt shook his head. "No not yet but I will soon. Don't go to far Bianca." He orbed out and his demons followed him. Bianca sighed deeply this wasn't what she had planned. "Chris you better make sure you have done what you came for when I have to bring you back." She shimmered out.


	7. Decisions

**A few weeks later…**  
"I still don't get it Bianca. You're going to give him Chris." Leeann sat down on her couch after giving Bianca a mug filled with tea. "I have to Leeann. If I don't bring Chris back he will send somebody else and he won't care if Chris gets hurt." Leeann shook her head. "There's more. Come on Bianca what did he say to you?" 

Bianca putted her tea down. "Leeann please don't make me break your heart."

"Believe me Bianca it's already broken so come on spill it." Leeann said trying to be brave.

"Well he promised to leave you alone if I helped him." She saw the look Leeann's face. "Sweetie he was threatening to hurt you if I didn't help him. I can't risk losing both best friends." Bianca placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry you have to do this because of me." Leeann said looking sadly at her tea. "No I'm sorry I let them catch me back then. So he didn't try to contact you did he?" Leeann shook her head.

When she shimmered out that night she went straight back to his manor to get her stuff. Since then she had not seen nor heard from him. "I think he didn't care that much about me after all." Leeann said standing up. "I think he does care about you." Bianca said softly. Leeann turned around. "Yeah sure he threatens you to hurt Chris and me if you don't cooperate with him. Hmm yes that does show his love for me." Leeann said getting mad now.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Bianca said standing up too now. "Come on Leeann you know that you wouldn't be standing here if he didn't care about you. You betrayed him and here you are walking around freely. Chris and I had to hide out for weeks when I pulled that same stunt with him."

"Maybe you're right but it doesn't explain why you had to make him promise to leave me alone." Bianca hugged her friend now. "I know sweetie that's just one of his quirks I guess." Suddenly a demon appeared in Leeann's living room. "He needs you now." He said to Bianca and he left again. "So I guess it's show time then." Bianca said softly. "Be careful." Leeann replied concerned. "I will. You know me." Bianca gave her a weak smile before shimmering out. "Yeah that's why I said it." Leeann said to herself.

Feeling worried she tried to calm herself down by taking a hot bath. Lying in the bath she closed her eyes. Thoughts and memories flying through her head. 'What does he think he is? What gives him the right to ask Bianca this.' She thought. "I have to stop him." She said to herself opening up her eyes. Getting out she dried herself of. Dressing quickly she shimmered out to the attic of the Halliwell manor where she stood in shock.

She saw Chris leaving again through a portal and Bianca had a pole sticking out of her. "No, no Bianca." She ran towards her friend kneeling down next to her. "Please don't die." She said feeling the tears burn. Bianca opened her eyes slowly. "Leeann you shouldn't be here." Bianca said softly. "No don't talk I'll fix this." Tears were running down her face now.

"No it's to late for me get out of here Leeann." Leeann shook her head. "NO I'm not leaving you and don't say that." She felt somebody coming closer. It was Wyatt. She could feel his anger that Chris had escaped him once more. She didn't care.

"You did this." She hissed. "And you're going to fix this." She turned her head to look at him. Her face wet from the tears but her eyes filled with hate. She felled Bianca squeezing her hand. Looking back she saw that her best friend didn't had much longer. "Bianca please you can't leave me. You're all I have left."

She felt herself getting pushed away. Wyatt orbed the pole away and placed his hands over the wound. It slowly started to disappear. When the wound was completely gone he stood tall. "She'll be ok." He said looking at Leeann who was staring out of the attic window. She turned her head a bit giving him a blank stare before turning her head back. She was still crying she almost lost her best friend because of her stupid plan from weeks ago.

Wyatt had walked up to her. He couldn't help it but seeing her stirred his feelings for her up. God her really loved her. Smelling her scent again drove him crazy. She looked back again when she felt his body close to hers. "Don't Wyatt, just don't" He turned her around wiping the tears away from her face. She was so beautiful "Don't what?" He asked softly feeling her pain.

She looked up at him seeing his face, his eyes. She loved him so much that it hurt badly. She wanted to walk away but he pulled her back. He kissed her passionately feeling her kissing him back made him want her even more. Suddenly she pulled back. "No this isn't good. You just tried to kill my best friend while the other tried to escape from you." She stepped back.

She walked away from him crouching down in front of Bianca who slowly started to wake up again. "Hey let's go home." She took Bianca's hand and wanted to shimmer out. "Don't leave Leeann please." She swallowed a lump down her throat. "I have to." She whispered before shimmering out.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered at the empty spot. He took a deep breath. His brother may have escaped from him and the woman he loved may have left him again but he wasn't planning on leaving it this way. He would get both back. His eyes turned coldly again and he orbed out taking the book with him.

* * *

Leeann putted Bianca on her bed. "You should rest. It didn't look that pretty." Leeann tried to convince Bianca. "I feel fine. He healed me remember." Leeann stood up from the bed. "Yeah well I just think you need some rest. Going to the past and getting almost killed isn't that light material." Leeann sighed deeply. "I'll go make you some tea." 

She walked out of her bedroom. Getting into the lounge she saw a little box on the table. "That's not mine." She mumbled to herself. Walking towards it she saw a little note on it. Folding it open she gasped. It was from Wyatt.

_"I'm sorry I hurt you like this._

_Wyatt"_

She didn't know if she should open it but her curiosity won the better hand and she putted the note down. Carefully opening the box her eyes widened. Closing it back immediately. "What's that?" Bianca had enough of lying in bed and stood next to Leeann now. Seeing the face of her friend she got worried. She grabbed the note and read it. "Leeann what's in the box?" Leeann shoved the box towards Bianca.

Slowly opening it she stared at the content of the box. "Leeann this is beautiful."

"Yeah I know it was my mothers." Leeann said softly. She grabbed the bracelet out of the box. She stared at if for a minute. "I have to end this before it starts." Leeann looked at Bianca. "I think you're right but not today. He's expecting you to come over." Bianca pulled Leeann with her to the couch settling the girl down on it.

Leeann kept staring at the bracelet she had lost so many years ago. "How did he know I lost this it?" She looked at Bianca. "He knows everything Leeann. He knows you love him and he knows how to work with that."

She stood up. "I think I'm going to bed. If you want you can use the spare bedroom." Leaving Bianca behind she walked to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her. A few minutes later she heard Bianca going to the other bedroom. She sighed closing her eyes. She leaned against the door.

"Did you like it?" She opened her eyes and stared in Wyatt's eyes. "What are you doing here?" She said walking around him to her bed. "You shouldn't be here." She went on. "Why's that?" He asked following her slowly. "You're confusing me." She said putting the bracelet next to the frame containing the picture of her mother and sister.

"I'm confusing you?" She felt his hand running down her arm softly. She shivered it felt so good. She tried to focus. "Yes you are." He turned her around. "So I'm confusing you and you are confusing me." He stared at her.

"I'm confusing you?" Leeann said surprised. "Hey that's my line." Wyatt said grinning.

She sighed feeling his hand brushing her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make things less confusing for us. Move back at my place." He pulled her a bit closer.

"You want me to move back at your place?" His hand moved behind her head while his other hand was stroking her back.

"I need you Leeann." He kissed her softly.

"Leeann can I…" The door opened and Bianca walked in. Her eyes widening seeing the scene in front of her.

Pulling back he looked at her. "Think about it." And he orbed out. Leeann closed her eyes rubbing her forehead. "Leeann…" Bianca started. "He wants me to move back at his place." Leeann sat down on the bed. Bianca sat down next to her.

"I think it's time that we leave the city." Bianca said to her friend. "I don't know Bianca maybe it's better if I move back in with him." Bianca shook her head. "No that's a bad idea. You don't know what he wants, what his intentions are."

"I know but if I live with him I know for sure you won't get hurt again." Leeann looked at Bianca who had closed her eyes at this point. "Lets sleep over it and talk about this further in the morning." Bianca stood up again. Walking towards the door she looked back one more time. "Leeann we'll find a solution for this." Leeann nodded as she watched Bianca leave the room closing the door behind her.

Standing up she walked to her closet getting her pj's out of it. "You don't need those." She jumped a little when she heard someone speak. Turning around she saw Wyatt sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here…again?"

"Wondering if you thought about it." He said smiling as his eyes showed little sparks.

"No I haven't thought about it. Now can you go? I want to go to bed." Leeann stood in front of him folding her arms.

Wyatt didn't move. "Wyatt come on I will think about it and give you an answer tomorrow. Now go, please?"

Wyatt still didn't move and Leeann got a bit cranky now. Wyatt could feel that. Taking a deep breath he stood up. "Ok I'll go but I'll be back in the morning for my answer." Lifting her head he gave her a kiss and orbed out.

"Men." She grumbled putting her pj's on. Sliding under her blankets she turned of the lights and closed her eyes. Trying to clear her head. Finally after four hours of struggle she finally fell asleep. She had made her decision and she knew that this decision was going to hurt at least one person.

Wyatt was standing on the balcony and he looked inside. He watched how she fell asleep and he wished he was lying next to her. Touching her, caressing her body, giving her tiny kisses. Just holding her. Giving her one more look he orbed out back to his manor. He arrived in the room where he kept the book.

"I think it's time you got home again Chris." He scribbled down a few lines on a piece of paper and orbed out again.

Wyatt stood in a dark corner and watched the witch walking down the street. 'There you are' He thought looking at her as she was scanning the area for danger. Not aware that he was standing there. She was only a few yards away he slowly moved out of the darkness. "Alone?" He asked evilly.

The girl looked at him. "What if I am?" She squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness better. "You!" she said as she recognized Wyatt. "Leave me alone. I have done nothing." She took a few steps back.

Wyatt knew he was stronger but he liked to play with his preys first. "You have something I want." He said in a low voice.

"What? I'll give it to you but please don't hurt me." She stepped back some more.

Wyatt smiled coldly. "That's ok I'll get it myself." In a quick step he stood in front of her and grabbed her at her hair pulling her head back. The moon shone on her amulet and it sparkled as the light touched it. "Ah there it is." He wanted to grab it but his hand got pushed away by the tiny force field. "Thought that would happen. Oh well that means I do have to hurt you." He saw the terrified look in her eyes and for some reason it felt good.

Excalibur orbed in his hand and he ran the tip of the sword slowly from her chin, her neck to her abdomen. "This will be over in no time."

"Please don't." She started to cry trying to get his hand of her hair. Pleading with her eyes so he would let her go.

"I can't I need the amulet." In one thrust he ran her through with his sword. Hearing her gasp, seeing the pain in her eyes. He saw a little stream of blood coming out of her mouth. He looked at her as he slowly pulled out his sword.

He gently placed her on the ground. Orbing Excalibur out he waited for her to breathe her last breath. Her eyes turned glassy and as she choked on her own blood coming up in her throat. Her chest stopped rising and Wyatt knew she was dead. He slowly crouched down next to her and grabbed the amulet. No force field, just as he expected.

He gave the girl one more look before he orbed out. Arriving back at his room he placed the amulet in a wooden box on his cabinet. "One down, two to go." He said to himself.

He looked at the time "Only a few hours left for some sleep." He said to himself. He kicked his shoes out. Walking to the bed he took his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. He took them off and slid underneath the covers.

Closing his eyes he saw the face of the dead witch in front of him and he couldn't help it but smile a bit. He turned on his side and he fell asleep.


	8. Moving out

_A/N ok I just want to warn you that this chapter could contain shocking material. So I did warn you and do not come to me complaining about the chapter below if you did read it and found it shocking._

Leeann woke up and she had this massive headache. "God the day starts good." She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She smelled the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. Craving for some she got up. Tying her hair back she walked out of her room. "Bianca you…" She stopped as she saw Wyatt instead of Bianca. "Good morning." He replied.

"Where's Bianca?" She asked suspiciously. He pointed at the note on the refrigerator. She read the note and cursed silently. 'Why on earth did she leave this morning to get her clothes?' She thought.

"Coffee?" He handed her a mug and she took it. She couldn't resist, it smelled to good. She sat down at her table not knowing what she should do with this situation.

"Are you making pancakes?" She started to get hungry as the smell of the pancakes reached her nose and her taste buds. He nodded. "Wyatt why are you here? Couldn't you wait until I came to you?" He looked up at her.

"No I couldn't besides can't I make my girl breakfast?" He waited for her reaction but instead she took a sip from her coffee. He smiled.

"Somehow I think you already knew what I was going to do. Am I right?" She looked at him as he flipped one of the pancakes.

"Does it matter if I knew it?" He looked back at her catching her eyes as they looked back at her coffee again.

"I suppose not." She stood up taking her mug with her. She stood next to the coffee pot when she felt and arm sliding around her waist.

"I have to go now." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and stared in his eyes. "If you want I can send somebody to help you out with your stuff." She shook her head.

"No that's ok I can take care of that myself." She brushed his cheek, giving him a smile.

Moving his head slowly towards hers he brushed his lips against hers. "I know you can just offering." He kissed her and when he pulled back he gave her a little wink before he orbed out. She sighed deeply and turned back to poor herself some more coffee.

"You're awake!" Bianca said when she shimmered in. "Yeah I'm awake. Want some coffee? Pancakes?" Leeann leaned against the kitchen counter with her coffee in her hand. "Did you make that?"

"No Wyatt did. Yep he came here when you left and made me coffee and pancakes." She saw the look on Bianca's face.

"So I guess you made up your mind then?" Bianca asked sadly as she sat down at the table looking at her best friend.

"Bianca I know you're not happy with this decision but I have too. You know I love him and you do know I love you too my dearest friend and that's one of the main reasons I have to do this." Leeann walked towards her sitting on the chair next to her.

"It's just I don't want to see you get hurt or worse even." Bianca took her hand. "Leeann be careful ok? Don't do things you really don't want to do and if you're feeling that you aren't safe there anymore call for me and I'll come and get you."

"You're such a good friend." Leeann hugged her. "You know you can stay here if you want. It's much better then your uhm 'place'"

Bianca gave her a punch "Hey it's ok for a 'place' as you may call it but I'll take you up on your offer. I'll stay here, warm water you know" Bianca gave her a wink and they laughed.

"Wanna help me with the packing?" Leeann stood up taking Bianca's hand. "Besides I'll come here as often as possible ok?"

"You better." Bianca stood up she knew Leeann had to do this but it didn't feel right. "Come on lets go pack then because if you're not there before noon he will throw a search and rescue party." Bianca tried to joke.

Leeann smiled. Bianca was probably right. She got dressed first. Looking through her stuff to see what she should take she found a picture of her and Bianca. They looked young, 15 maybe 16 years. "Hey B. look what I found." Bianca came into the bedroom and smiled when she saw the picture.

"God look at us. So young." Bianca took the picture staring at it for a minute she gave it back. "So anymore of these?"

Leeann pulled out her photo album. "Of course I do." She putted the photo in the book and gave it to Bianca who started to flip through it.

On the last page there was a picture of the three of them. Chris, her and Leeann. She smiled sadly. "You know he doesn't even know that I'm still alive." Bianca gave the book back.

"Well he's in for a surprise then when he comes back." Leeann took the book and placed it in her bag. She looked around to see if she had everything she needed for now. "I think this is it." Leeann closed her bag and putted it next to the other one.

"Remember what I told you." Bianca said giving her friend a hug.

"And what does she have to remember." The girls let go of each other and looked at the direction the voice came. It was Wyatt.

"You really don't have any patience, do you?" Leeann folded her arms and stared at him. He gave her a smile and she sighed. "Oh well now you're here you can help me with these." She pointed at her bags and he frowned.

"Is that all?" She nodded. "Yep that's all I need for now and if I need more I know where to find it." He waved his hand and the bags orbed out.

Leeann turned back to Bianca. "Now I'll see you soon." They gave each other another hug. Leeann pulled back.

"Are you ready?" He held out a hand towards Leeann. She took it and he pulled her in close. He looked at Bianca and gave her a wink before he orbed Leeann and himself out.

Arriving at his room he let go of her. He sat down on the bed as he watched her. Leeann hadn't paid attention the last time she was in here so she wondered off looking at his stuff. Gently touching everything. She stopped at the only frame in his room. It was a picture of him and Chris and their parents. She could see how much Chris looked like his mother and how Wyatt took after his dad.

Her eye caught a wooden box standing behind it and when she wanted to touch it, it disappeared in orbs. 'Guess that's off limits' she thought.

She turned around looking at him. "Nice room you got."

"It's yours now too." He looked at her as she walked closer to him. When she was close enough he pulled her on his lap. "I really hate doing this but I have to go again. You just unpack and I'll see you at dinner time."

He gave her a kiss and placed her on the bed. "Are you sure you want to leave?" She gave him a wink and one of the straps of her top fell of her shoulder.

"You're not making it easier but yes I really have to go." He gave her one last kiss and he orbed out.

As Leeann started to unpack, Wyatt appeared on the other end of the city. He looked around and saw what he was looking for. The male witch who had the other amulet he needed. "It's a nice day isn't it?" Wyatt asked coldly. The man turned around his face darkening when he saw Wyatt.

"What do you want? This maybe?" He waved the amulet in front of Wyatt. "I know what you have done to Carol. We found her." He putted the amulet back.

"Good for you." Wyatt gave him a little applause. "So I'm guessing you're not handing that amulet over freely?" Wyatt grinned evilly. "That's ok I can use a good fight right now." The male witch conjured a knife and Wyatt laughed. "You're going to attack me with that?"

"No I'm going to attack you with that." The man pointed behind Wyatt and he turned seeing at least three more witches standing there. He frowned this was going to be a hard one. He orbed his sword to him and waited for the first one to make a move. One of the witches threw a dagger towards him and he send it flying in the other direction. "Is that all? You do know who you're dealing with?"

He conjured an energy ball and threw it at the witch hitting him in the shoulder. He fell down. Wyatt located the dagger and with one wave he wanted to throw it at the witch that was lying down but the others decided something else.

One of the other witches threw an energy ball at him and he deflected it with his sword. "God this is boring." He orbed behind the witch and ran his sword through her back. "That's one." He said tossing her on the ground when he pulled his sword back.

The witch closest to him now stepped back. "What's wrong? Afraid you end up like her?" He took a few steps forward raising the sword he swung at him and he left a nice cut in his chest. The witch looked at him in shock and Wyatt took that moment to ran the sword through him. He pulled it out and the witch fell on the ground.

Wyatt turned around and faced the male witch. "Now you can give me the amulet or you end up like those buddies of yours." The witch took out the amulet and held it out towards Wyatt.

Not taking any chances he raised his hand and started to choke the man. He orbed Excalibur back home and he grabbed the amulet. Flicking his wrist he send the witch flying into the nearest wall. "Thank you for cooperating." He grinned while orbing out.

He orbed back to his room where he saw Leeann lying on the bed. She was flipping through a book so he quickly orbed the amulet to the wooden box he had hidden. "What are you doing." She looked up and smiled.

"Looking at some old pictures." She flipped the page and stared at a photo from Chris and Bianca. She closed the book hoping Wyatt didn't see the picture.

He took the album from her. "How old?" He flipped it open and sat on the bed. Leeann sat up. "Childhood, family, friends." He closed it and gave it back. "So I guess you unpacked everything?" She nodded. "Good. Come lets go down and eat." He took her hand and orbed them to the kitchen. Leeann sat at the table as she watched Wyatt fixing something. He amazed her how can such a sweet man be ruler of all evil? Distracted by her own thoughts she didn't notice that Wyatt was looking at her. He saw her distraction and wondered what she was thinking.

He walked towards her with two plates filled with food. He placed one in front of her. "Leeann…" he said softly. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. "Sorry tend to do that sometimes. Looks good, smells good too." She stared at her plate.

"What were you thinking?" He asked carefully. She looked up from her plate and gave him a smile. "Just stuff, you, me." She played a bit with her food. "about me?" He asked curious.

She nodded. "Care to enlighten me?" He asked further. She stood up taking her plate to the sink. "Nope sorry I have to kill you if I told you that." She turned her head a bit and gave him a mischievous look. Getting rid of the remaining food she placed the plate in the sink. She got turned around and stared in Wyatt's eyes. He kissed her and when he pulled back he had a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised. "No particular reason." He said with a boyish grin.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked pulling her in a bit closer.

"I think I'm going to explore all those rooms you have here." She pulled away from him.

"And how are you going to do that? Walking?" He said frowning.

"No shimmer." She winked at him and shimmered out of the kitchen.

Wondering around the house she looked in every room exploring the stuff that was in it. She passed a door and tried to open it. The door stayed closed. 'That's weird.' She thought and she tried it once more. The door didn't move. "Oh well I can shimmer in." She said looking at the door. As she shimmered out into the room she got a strange vibe. She appeared in the room. And sitting at a table in front of her were several demons. "Ok that's not good."

The demons looked at her and slowly they stood up. "Didn't your mother learn how to knock?" One of the demons said. He powered up an energy ball. "Take it easy ok? I'll leave." She wanted to shimmer out but she couldn't. "Sorry one way out and that's through that door." He threw the energy ball at her and she ducked just in time.

"Can we talk about this?" Leeann tried while powering up her own energy ball. She threw it at one of the demons but she missed.

As an answer several energy balls came her way. "Shit. Wyatt!" She yelled. The energy balls came closer and there wasn't any way to get out of the way. She backed up against the wall closing her eyes. She waited for the impact but there didn't came one. She opened her eyes just in time to see the blue force field disappear.

"Leave!" Wyatt yelled at the demons. One of the demons waved his hand and they all shimmered out. Wyatt turned around looking at Leeann. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Stupid demons." She mumbled.

"I think it's better if you stayed out of the rooms that are locked." He brushed her cheek.

"Maybe you're right." She said looking at him.

"No not maybe. I am right. I don't want you to get hurt ok?"

Leeann sighed. "Fine I won't do it again."

"Good I have one more thing to do I see you later." He gave her a smile and orbed out.

Leeann shimmered back to their room and picked up the photo album. She sat down on the couch in front of the window. And slowly she saw raindrops falling on the glass. Staring outside she started to get sleepy by the sound the rain was making. Cuddling up on the couch she fell asleep.

Wyatt felt the raindrops falling on his face and he smiled. He loved the rain. Looking down the street he saw a young woman coming his way. She didn't notice him and she was in a hurry. "There you are." He whispered. "This one is to easy."

She slowed down as she was expecting something to happen. He took a few steps towards her. She looked up and saw Wyatt standing a few yards away from her. She shook her head and stepped back.

She turned around and started to run away from him. Wyatt powered up an energy ball and threw it at her. Hitting her in the back she fell forward. He orbed over and saw that she was still alive. Flicking his wrist he heard her neck snap and he smiled. That always worked. He grabbed the amulet and orbed back to his room at the manor. Hiding the amulet with the others he saw Leeann sleeping on the couch.

He was dripping so he removed his clothes. Orbing a towel to himself he started to dry his hair. Tying it back after he ran a brush through it.

He heard a soft noise and he looked at the direction of the couch. Leeann was staring at him with a smile on her face. "Just enjoying the view." She said to him as if she could read his mind. He walked to the couch and sat next to her as she pulled up her knees to make room for him.

Suddenly their was a loud thunder followed by lightening. Leeann jumped up. Looking outside she shivered. Wyatt grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I see you're not fond of the thunder."

"No not my favorite kind of weather thingy." There was another thunder and Leeann cringed. "Chicken" she mumbled to herself. Wyatt lifted her head kissing her softly. She knew what he was trying, to distract her from the weather. She felt his hand running down her body. Slowly he moved up taking of her sweater. As there was another thunder he kissed her again. It started to work she had more attention for him then the weather outside. He unbuttoned her jeans, removing them from her body. He lifted her up carrying her to the bed.

Placing her on the bed he covered her body with kisses and he slowly removed her underwear. Leeann shivered as he touched her. His hands moved over her body lifting her up and placing her on his hips as he moved slowly in her. Leeann wrapped her legs around him. Kissing him as they slowly moved on the sound of the rain. They stared in each others eyes and as they moved faster Leeann knew she was almost there. She planted her nails in his back as she reached her climax.

Wyatt felt her nails going deep in his back and he moved faster feeling he was about to come. He kissed her intensely. Pulling back from the kiss he stared in her eyes. The thunder was gone and they heard only the rain softly ticking against the window.


	9. Dreams

_Chris was flipping through the book when he heard the floorboard squeak. "Hello?" He looks over at little Wyatt. "It's time to get you out of here." As he wanted to pick up little Wyatt he got thrown away and an elder showed himself. "Don't let me sacrifice the both of you." Chris stood up and waved his hand throwing him away. As he ran over to little Wyatt the elder appeared and stabbed Chris with the athame. Chris sank to the floor "Dad!"_

A loud thunder roared through the sky and Leeann woke up "Chris!" She was covered in sweat as the dream seamed so real to her.

"Chris?" Wyatt had woken up from her yell. He saw the terrified look on Leeann's face. "What's wrong?" He moved a bit closer to her.

"I had this dream…it seemed so real. I think…I think he's in trouble." She looked at Wyatt but she couldn't get a reading from him.

"Yeah he will be in trouble when he ever comes back." Wyatt mumbled sitting up.

"Wyatt please…He was in serious trouble. You know like kinda death trouble."

"And what do you want me to do about it? He did it to himself, he wanted to be the hero." Wyatt turned his head a bit so he could look at her.

"He's your brother don't you care what happens to him?" She sat up.

"At this point…no I don't care what happens to him." He watched how she got out of the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Out." She picked up her clothes and as the thunder roared again she cringed.

"It's raining and you're afraid of the thunder…" Wyatt watched as she got dressed. "Leeann don't go outside. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Then it could be to late." She sat down on the couch to put on her shoes.

Wyatt stood up from the bed an walked towards her. "I really think you should stay."

"Yeah I know what you think maybe you don't care about what's happening to Chris but I do. He's my friend…" She stopped. She really wasn't in the mood to start a fight especially not with the thunder outside.

"I do care about Chris but he has done some things I can't ignore. He hurt me."

"He hurt you? Did you ever think about it that you did the same to him? You putted him through hell especially when your dad died." She blurted out. She could slap herself for saying that. She saw the look in his face, his eyes turning into anger.

"Don't push it Leeann." He turned around. He knew what he had done to Chris and Leeann knew exactly what.

She looked at his back. "I'll be back in an hour or so." She shimmered out. Wyatt turned around wiping the tears of his face. Walking to the cabinet he unlocked the drawer and got the wooden box out. He slowly opened the lid and stared at the three amulets. 'I hope this works little brother because it's time to get you home' He thought.

Leeann appeared in her apartment to look for Bianca but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" She said to herself. She took a pen and paper and wrote down what she had dreamed and that she thought Chris was in danger. She putted the paper on a spot Bianca would notice it.

"Maybe she's at our spot." Looking outside she saw that it was still raining. Taking a deep breath she shimmered out.

She appeared at the spot but there was no Bianca. "Where is that girl?" The rain felt on her and she was soaking wet. Looking around she brushed the strands of wet hair out of her face. She got a nasty feeling that something was wrong with Bianca.

She shimmered back to Wyatt's manor into their room. "Where is she?" Leeann stood there. Shivering from the cold she stared at his back. He was standing in front of the fire place who had a nice warm fire in it.

"Where's who?" He turned around and looked at the dripping Leeann.

"You know who I mean. Bianca, where is she?" Leeann started to feel numb.

Wyatt walked towards her. He wanted to help her out of the wet clothes but she pulled back. "Come on Leeann you get sick of you don't get out of those wet clothes."

She stared at him. He made another move towards her but this time she let him take off her clothes. "Where is she Wyatt?" she whispered.

Ignoring her questions he wrapped a blanket around her and he seated her on the chair next to the fire place. Staring at the fire she didn't notice Wyatt leaving and returning. "Leeann?"

Leeann looked up and saw Bianca standing there. Bianca walked towards her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Bianca gave her best friend a hug. "I had this awful dream about Chris and now I think he's in trouble or will be." Leeann felt the tears burn behind her eyes. Bianca pulled back and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I know the difference between my normal dreams and the ones who are trying to tell me something." Leeann said getting a bit annoyed.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Bianca gave her a smile. "So how do we get him back?" Bianca asked.

"You don't." They both looked at Wyatt who was standing by the window.

"Excuse me?" Bianca answered. "We are getting Chris back if you like it or not."

Leeann stood up dressing herself quickly. She looked at the two who were standing in front of each other now.

"Are you sure he wants to come back? After what you did to get him here the first time." Wyatt said taunting her.

"You made me do that besides he thinks you killed me." Bianca folded her arms.

"I shouldn't have healed you." He said staring coldly at her.

"But you did. Your heart has a soft spot now. Terrifying isn't it? The ruler of all evil with a soft spot on his heart."

"Stop it now!" Leeann said angry. The two kept staring at each other. "Sure stare each other to dead. Now break it up." She stood in between now and looked from Wyatt to Bianca.

"I think we should talk about this tomorrow." Bianca said looking at Leeann.

"I'll come to the apartment in the morning." Leeann watched how Bianca shimmered out and she sighed.

She could feel that Wyatt was about to say something. "Don't…" She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Let's go to bed. We'll fight about it in the morning." She walked around him towards the bed.

Wyatt followed her. He was to pissed anyway he would blurt out stuff that he would regret later on for saying it. He crawled under the covers next to Leeann. He saw her shiver so he crept closer taking her in his arms. After a few minutes he noticed that she was fast asleep. Carefully he tried to get out of the bed. Leeann turned on her side making it easier for Wyatt to get out of bed without waking her.

Putting on some jeans and a shirt he picked up his shoes and the wooden box. He looked at the bed and saw that Leeann was still fast asleep. He orbed out and appeared in his old house, the Halliwell manor.

Standing in the attic he looked at the triquatra on the wall. The lines where barely there but you could still see the lines.

He waved his hand and the book appeared on the dais. He placed the wooden box on the table and opened it. He took a piece of chalk, walking to the middle of the attic he started to draw a triquatra. Looking at the result he smiled. He walked back to the table with the amulets and took them out of the box. Walking over to the triquatra he placed each amulet on one of the three points and stepped back. "This better work." He mumbled as he took his place behind the book. He flipped the pages and ended up at the page he was looking for. Taking a deep breath he started to chant.

_Chris was lying on the bed. He saw his aunt Paige standing in the door way and his father crouched down next to him. "Chris…" Leo started. "Hey…" Chris replied weakly. The wound on his stomach was still bleeding and the spell that was cast on the athame was doing his job. He stared back at his father. His eyes blurry from the tears. "Hey… I'm here now… You can hold on, okay? Hold on, hold on… I'm here. You can hold on, okay… Don't give up, okay…" Leo took his hand and brushed the hair out of his face as his tears run down his face. "You either…" Chris closed his eyes and his head fell back. "No, no, no please… No… No, please… No…" Leo yelled as he watched his son fade away._

Leeann woke up again. This was just to freaking weird. "Chris…" She said softly. Turning around she didn't see Wyatt lying next to her. "Where is he?" She got out of bed quickly. She saw the drawer standing open and looked inside. She knew the wooden box was in there because it was the only drawer that had been locked. 'What is he up to?' She thought. She still had that eerie feeling that something was wrong with Chris. She shimmered out to the apartment.

Standing in Bianca's bedroom she walked towards her friend. "Bianca wake up." She rocked her friend trying to wake her up. Bianca moaned. "Not now." She mumbled.

"Bianca come on it's about Chris." Leeann shook her a bit harder this time. Bianca opened up her eyes slowly.

"Chris? Huh?" Bianca sat up slowly. Rubbing her eyes she saw the worried look on her friends face.

"I think Wyatt is planning something to get Chris back and I had this awful dream about Chris dying." Leeann said sitting down on the bed now.

"You had another dream?" Leeann nodded. "And why do you think Wyatt has something planned?"

"He had this wooden box that he hid for me and when I woke up after that dream, Wyatt was gone along with the box." Leeann was starting to get nervous.

"Hey calm down ok. We'll find him. If he's going to get Chris back it probably would be in their old house." Bianca said getting out of the bed dressing herself.

"I hope you're right." Leeann watched how Bianca tied her hair back in a ponytail. "Ready?"

"Yep let's go." Bianca took her hand and they shimmered into the attic of the Halliwell manor. It was empty.

"There's nobody here." Leeann said disappointed. She walked around a bit. "I'm sure he's going to bring Chris back if he didn't already do it."

Bianca looked around not noticing the rug was standing up a bit. Her foot got stuck behind and she tripped. "Damned."

Leeann walked over to her friend to help her up. The rug was moved a bit further and Leeann saw a white line on the floor. "what's that?"

Bianca stood up and they both took an end of the rug pulling it back. Bianca gasped as she looked at the same drawing she putted on the wall a few months before. "He did bring him back." She whispered.

"But where is he now?" Leeann putted the rug back. "I knew something was going on. I'm going back and ask him." Bianca grabbed her.

"No don't. Let's play along and pretend we don't know he brought him back. That gives us time to look for him ourselves."

Leeann looked at her friend. "You want me to hide something for Wyatt again?"

"Come on Leeann he lied to you too. Besides you do care about Chris right?" Bianca looked at her friend hoping she would say yes.

"I know he lied to me about Chris and I shouldn't do the same thing but I don't want Chris to get hurt." Bianca hugged her. "I knew you would do the right thing." Leeann sighed. 'I hope you're right' she thought.

"You should go back before he gets suspicious." Bianca said.

"I know. I talk to you in the morning." Leeann shimmered out back to the bedroom. Wyatt wasn't back yet so she crawled back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. She looked at the clock and sighed it was 5 am. 'Ok can't sleep' she thought. Suddenly hearing orbs she knew he was back. The bed moved a little when he got under the covers.

"I know you're awake." He said softly his hand brushing her arm.

She turned her head a bit. "Yeah I woke up and you were gone." She didn't lie to him she did woke up finding him gone.

"Yeah sorry had something to do." He watched her turning around so she was facing him now.

"In the middle of the night? Must be a very important thing then and leave me all alone in bed." She pouted a bit.

He couldn't help but smile a bit. Taking her in his arms he sighed. "I'm sorry but it had to be done. Now go back to sleep." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Leeann snuggled into his arms and surprisingly it didn't take her that long to fall asleep again. This time she didn't had any dreams of Chris.

Leeann woke up feeling the sun burn on her face. She looked at the clock it was 11 am. Turning around she saw Wyatt sleeping. She was glad that he was there. No nightly outings after he came back. He looked so peaceful she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. She didn't want to go but she had to meet up with Bianca. She got out of the bed and walked quickly to the shower. When she came back the bed was empty. Sighing deeply she walked further in the room. He was standing by the window. Turning around he smiled at her.

She returned his smile. Taking out a pair of jeans she putted them on. She took one of her favorite sweaters out of the drawer. "What are you looking at?" She asked seeing him staring out of the window again.

"Nothing in particular." He turned around again. "No breakfast together?"

"No I'm sorry. Meeting up with Bianca remember." She saw his face turning sad. "I'll be back at lunch time ok?"

She brushed his cheek and he gave her a smile. "Ok that's a deal." She gave him a kiss and when she pulled back she shimmered out.

"That gives me enough time" Wyatt said to himself. After he got dressed quickly he orbed out.

Appearing in one of the rooms of his house he looked at the young man lying on the bed. "I hope I brought you back in time." Wyatt walked over to the bed. Placing his hands over the body his hands started to glow. After a few minutes he stopped. He sat back on the bed breathing deeply. It was taking up all his energy to heal him. Just like last night when he healed him enough to safe his live.

"Ok one more try." He placed his hands over the body again and his hands started to glow again. The wound on the stomach started to disappear slowly.

Wyatt stopped it was taking to much energy to heal him at once. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked up staring in the green eyes who had finally opened. "Welcome home Chris."

"Home?" he tried to sit up but he fell back as his body told him it was still in pain.

"Yes home. I brought you back little brother and just in time." Wyatt folded his arms as he looked at Chris who was trying to get himself into a more comfortable position. "You better not move to much. You're not completely healed."

"What are you going to do with me?" Chris said giving up on moving himself in a better position.

"I haven't decided yet." Looking at the time he noticed it was almost lunch time. "So if you would excuse me I have a date with a pretty blonde phoenix."

"Leeann…" Chris whispered. "Yes with Leeann. You should rest I'll come back later on to heal the rest." Wyatt walked to the door so lock it. "Oh don't try anything funny Chris because I made escaping impossible." Waving his hand he orbed a tray of food. He looked at Chris giving him a slight smile he orbed out.

Appearing in the kitchen Leeann was already waiting for him. "You're early." Wyatt said smiling giving her a kiss.

"No you're late." She said teasing him. "So what are we going to eat?"

"That's a surprise." He took her hand and he orbed them out.


	10. Change

"You know I have no clue where he could have put Chris." Bianca said sighing deeply as she sat down on the couch in Leeann's apartment.

"I know we're running out of options." Leeann dropped herself next to Bianca.

"It's like he's vanished or something. It's been a week now and I'm starting to give up on the fact that we will find him." Bianca said sadly.

"Hey we will find him. I know he's here. Wyatt keeps disappearing on and off my radar." Leeann tried to reassure her friend.

"You're still connected to him?" Bianca asked surprised.

"Yeah I still am. Very annoying sometimes especially when I'm wondering around in the house and I end up at a place I'm not supposed to be." Leeann said sighing.

Bianca looked at Leeann. "Those places are they different every time?" Leeann looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Bianca shifted a bit so she could face Leeann better. "What I mean is when you come at a place in the house where you're not supposed to be is it always the same place where Wyatt shows up to guide you away?"

Leeann's eyes widened. "No you're not serious? Is he keeping Chris in the house? Right under my nose?" Bianca nodded. "Yeah I think he does keep him there."

"Well there's only one way to find out and that's going to the house and see for our selves." Leeann stood up. "Are you coming?"

Bianca looked at her friend. "Hell yeah I'm coming." She stood next to Leeann and they shimmered to the house. "Ok now what?"

"Check every room?" Bianca replied. Leeann frowned she didn't forget what happened the last time she went inside a room that was locked and she knew for sure Chris was behind a locked door.

"I think there's no other option then that. We should look for locked doors." Leeann said still not comfortable with the idea.

They slowly walked down the hall checking each door of it was locked. When they came at the end of the hall they hadn't find any locked doors. "This is frustrating. Are you sure it was here?" Bianca asked a bit annoyed.

"Well I think it was here." Leeann said looking around. "But all these halls look like each other." Bianca sighed. "Well lets try this door. If it's not the one then we have to think of something else because then we have to search the whole house." Leeann nodded as she placed her hand on the door handle. She moved it down and the door opened. Feeling a bit disappointed she walked inside the room. "I'm sorry Bianca." She said sadly.

"It's ok we just have to make a plan now." Bianca looked around the room. Seeing something sticking out underneath the bed she got curious. Bending forward she saw that it was a shirt. She picked it up. Staring at it she heard Leeann gasping for air behind her. She turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Chris…it's Chris his shirt…I saw him wearing it in my dream." Leeann said shocked.

"Are you sure?" Bianca said staring back at the shirt.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I dreamt twice about Chris and in both dreams he had that shirt on." Leeann said looking around.

"So he moved him out of this room but where to? And when?" Bianca said softly caressing the shirt.

"I don't know Bianca but I'm guessing Chris left that shirt there. Wyatt wouldn't leave such a thing behind knowing that I would find it."

"You're right. So now we have to find out where he hides Chris."

"Leave that up to me." Leeann said while turning a smile on her face.

"What are you planning?" Bianca said suspicious.

"Can't tell but you'll find out soon enough." Leeann said her smile even bigger then before.

"You're not planning anything stupid are you?" Bianca looked worried now.

"No it isn't stupid. You'll see it soon." Leeann tried to convince her friend.

Bianca not reassured that her friend was telling the truth frowned. "I really want to believe you but I don't know this little voice keeps telling me you're planning something stupid."

Leeann grinned. "No it will be fine. I think you better go now he just jumped back on the radar."

Bianca sighed shaking her head she shimmered out. Leeann left the room closing the door behind her. As she walked through the hallway she got this eerie feeling again. That something was wrong with Chris. She really needed to find out where Wyatt went when he got of her radar. She sensed Wyatt in the kitchen and shimmered out appearing next to him.

"So what have you been doing?" She asked wrapping her arms around him. He turned around giving her a smile. "Nothing special. Some business." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "And you?"

"Hanging out with Bianca." She saw his face turning a bit darker. "She is my friend, my best friend actually."

"Yeah I know." He said grumbling. He brushed her hair. "So what do you want to do?" trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I have nothing special planned so I'm all yours." She looked at him but she saw that he was somewhere else with his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have to go for a few minutes but I'll be right back ok?" He gave her a kiss and he orbed out. Leeann quickly sensed where he was going before he jumped of her radar again. She shimmered out and appeared at the Halliwell manor. 'That's weird. What is he doing here? Is he keeping Chris here?' She walked closer to the house and suddenly Wyatt was gone. She couldn't sense him anymore. Curiosity got the better hand of her and she entered the house. Walking around downstairs she didn't find anything odd so she walked slowly upstairs. Hearing voices coming out of one of the bedrooms she walked closer. She gasped softly as she recognized the voices inside. She stepped back not looking out she didn't saw the side table with the vase on it. Knocking it over she tried to grab it before it fell on the ground.

"Shit" she said whispering. "You can say that again." She looked up and stared in the eyes of Wyatt. "What are you doing here?" He asked trying to stay calm.

Putting the vase back on the table she looked at him. "I…I…" she stuttered. Wyatt kept staring at her. He took a few steps in her direction. Leeann felt really uncomfortable, not scared he wouldn't hurt her. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak again but she couldn't. She couldn't explain why she was there. Closing her mouth she shook her head.

Wyatt sighed he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. "Hey…" she said surprised. He opened the door and walked inside dragging her along. "Wyatt…" She tried again but when he dragged her forward so she was in front of him she looked at the person sitting on the bed.

"Chris!" She said happy. "Leeann?" Chris stood up. Wyatt was still holding her arm but she got loose and gave Chris a hug. He hugged her back. "I knew it." She whispered.

"You knew what?" Wyatt felt a bit jealous. He took a few steps forward.

Letting go of Chris she turned around. "I knew you were bringing him back. We found the triquatra in the attic." Her eyes fired up making her dark green eyes even darker.

Facing her he looked in her eyes. "To bad you found out."

"Wyatt you just leave her alone." Chris tried to mingle himself into it.

"Don't make me laugh Chris. She knew what she was getting herself into when she moved in with me." Wyatt said keeping his eyes on Leeann.

"Oh I knew what I was getting myself into? Enlighten me…" She folded her arms. "You know Wyatt I thought you would love me enough to leave my friends alone. To leave your brother alone."

"You should have known better." His eyes turned cold.

"Maybe I should have but hey I didn't plan on falling in love with one of the cruelest man of this planet who's trying to get rid of his brother." She said on a harsh tone.

"Stop it Leeann." Wyatt started to get mad.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Beat me up?" Leeann was furious right now.

Wyatt grabbed her at her arm. "Don't go anywhere Chris." He said with a smirk knowing very well that his brother couldn't orb out because of the barrier.

"What are you going to do Wyatt? Let her go." Chris took a step forward.

Wyatt waved his hand sending Chris flying across the room. "I don't think so little brother." Dragging Leeann out of the room he orbed them back to their bedroom. Tossing her on the bed. He stepped back. "I'm sorry I have to do this Leeann." Whispering a spell he looked at her.

"Do what?" She sat up. Feeling herself calm down she looked at him. "I can't leave this room right?" He nodded. "You can't do this Wyatt."

"Yes I can." Sitting next to her he brushed the hairs out of her face. "You're so beautiful"

Leeann turned her face away. "Don't do that. You can't sit here and pretend nothing is going on. Don't you think Bianca is going to look for us both?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." He said on such a relaxed tone that Leeann shivered.

"Don't hurt her. Please?" Leeann looked at him. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Wasn't planning on hurting her." Standing up he walked to the window.

Leeann turned around. "Wyatt what's going on?" She looked at his back.

"I can't tell because I have no clue what's going on." He turned his head slightly looking at her.

"What does that mean?" Leeann stood up walking in the direction of Wyatt.

Turning his head back he looked outside. He felt all kind of emotions running through his body. Emotions he had never felt before. Guilt of killing people, sadness of hurting his brother. Leeann turned him around. Staring in his eyes she could see it. "He did it. He actually did it." She said softly.

"Yeah he did it. Are you happy now?" He turned away from her.

"Hey don't turn this on me. You did it yourself." She said folding her arms.

"I didn't ask for this." He snapped at her.

"You didn't? Well tell me if I'm wrong but didn't you turn into ruler of all evil and hurt your brother in the process?" Leeann said feeling the anger return.

"I had a reason for that and I didn't mean to hurt Chris." He sighed. "I don't know what he did but I want it reversed before it's to late."

"To late? What's so wrong with being good?" She said trying to control herself.

"How can I rule evil if I feel guilty every time I make a decision? Feel sorry for the people that I have to hurt?" He turned around staring at her.

"You already had that in you. Chris just made sure you felt it again and you know what I'm glad he did." She said softening her tone.

"I…" He stopped confusion kicking in. He didn't know what to do. He hated Chris for going back to the past but for some reason he knew Leeann was right. He looked at her not wanting to talk about it right now he orbed out. He arrived at the manor. Opening the door he looked at Chris who was lying on the bed now.

"I knew you would be back." He said sitting up. "What did you do with Leeann?" Chris asked concerned for his friend.

"She's fine. You made sure of that." Wyatt grumbled.

"Terrible isn't it? Feeling guilty, not wanting to hurt anybody anymore." Chris said taunting him. "How does it feel to be the weak one now."

"Stop it Chris." Wyatt looked at his kid brother.

"Or what? You know I should kick your ass for being such an, well you know ass." Chris said getting angry.

"Maybe you should, gives me plenty of enough reasons to kick your ass as well." Wyatt growled.

The two men looked at each other. "I want you to reverse it Chris."

"Guess what I can't besides if I just wait long enough you don't even want me to reverse it."

"Oh you'll find a way. You didn't turn me completely yet so I still have that evil, as you all like to call it, inside me." Wyatt took a step forward.

"You can try and make me but you know better then that." Chris took a step forward too. "Just face it Wyatt soon you'll be not evil anymore."

"Ow stop the evil crap. I wasn't evil, never was. I did those things with a reason. A reason you don't get and never will." Wyatt sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"I know why you did it. Just to show the world how powerful you are." Chris just went on.

"Chris I said I wasn't in the mood." Wyatt turned around looking around the room were his parents once slept.

"Ow he isn't in the mood well because you aren't doesn't mean I have to shut up. Do you even know how much you hurt those people? How much you hurt us? Dad, aunt Phoebe and Paige? Even grandpa." Chris stared at the back of his older brother.

"Are you done?" Wyatt said quietly.

"No I'm not done. I went back to the past to turn your ass around and I'm not planning on reversing it. It has to stop right now. God damned Wyatt there's somebody who loves you and all you can think about is to be ruler of all evil. Does she even know what you did to get me back here?"

Wyatt turned around suddenly looking at his brother. "No she doesn't and you're not going to tell her." He said through clenched teeth. He took a few steps forward raising his hand.

Chris felt a invisible hand around his neck who started to choke him. Falling down on his knees he looked at Wyatt trying to get air back through his lunges. Wyatt stared at his brother who looked helpless. "I'm warning you Chris you better not tell her." He lowered his hand and Chris started to gasp for air. Breathing in deeply he looked at Wyatt. "Don't worry she'll find it out herself anyway." Standing up he stared at his brother for a split second he thought he saw fear in Wyatt's eyes.

"You're afraid of what she's going to do if she does find out, right?" Chris tried to pry.

"She won't find out and if she does that's her problem." Wyatt tried to say on a not caring tone but he knew Chris wouldn't buy it. Yes he was scared that she found out. He was afraid she would leave him for it. He couldn't bare the thought if she ever did leave him. Confused that he had these thoughts while he could have cared less a week ago.

"Got to go." He mumbled and he orbed out.

Standing on the bridge he tried to sort his feelings and thoughts out. He hated Chris for putting him through this. He didn't want to feel the guilt, he didn't want to be 'good' everything was perfectly fine until he started to meddle his nose into it. Why did he feel like he should tell Leeann what he did. He didn't owe her anything. He shouldn't feel like telling her what he had done to get Chris back but this little voice in his head told him otherwise. _Just tell her Wyatt she'll find it out anyway. She'll leave you even faster if she finds it out for herself._

Wyatt growled. He couldn't take it anymore. He orbed back to his manor into the bedroom.

"I can't take it anymore. Make it stop." He said feeling the tears burn behind his eyes.

Leeann looked up from her book. Looking at the man she loved who was clearly falling apart at this moment. "Wyatt…" She started. Suddenly things started to explode in the room. She quickly stood up. "Wyatt stop it." She quickly walked over to him.

"Make it stop Leeann. I don't want to feel the guilt anymore it's tearing me apart."

She placed her hands on his face. "I know sweetie, I know." She pulled him closer holding him in her arms now. They stood like that for a while. She could feel his tears running down his face. She pulled back a bit, brushing the tears away she gave him a smile. "Care to tell me what's been bugging you?"

Wyatt looked at her. Why was she so understanding? He had hurt her many times and still she wanted to know what was eating him from inside. He took a deep breath. He opened his mouth but he closed it again. He couldn't tell her. "I can't" he said softly

"That's ok." She brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

Pulling her closer to him. He kissed her. "I love you Leeann." He whispered a spell before he orbed out again. He felt the last bit of the feeling they used to call evil fade away. He didn't want to turn back into the ruler of all evil. He would hurt the ones he love even more if he did so.

Leeann looked at the orbs leaving. She got a weird feeling. Wondering if Wyatt lifted the spell that kept her in the room she tried to shimmer out. Succeeding she appeared at the Halliwell manor. She opened the door of the bedroom Chris was in. "You're coming with me." She said grabbing a surprised Chris at his arm. She shimmered them to her former apartment. "Bianca?" She said louder then normal.

Bianca came running into the room. "What?" She said annoyed. Stopping she gasped. Seeing Chris standing behind Leeann. "Chris!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I thought I lost you." He said holding her close to him.

"Wyatt healed me after you left. Thanks to Leeann." She was so relieved that he was ok.

"Can you guys safe that for later. It's Wyatt I think he's going to do something stupid." Leeann looked at both her friends.

"He always does something stupid." Chris shrugged.

Leeann looked at him mad. "Yeah but maybe you forgot this time he's different. You made that happen remember. It's eating him up from inside Chris. He can't handle the guilt he's feeling."

Chris looked at Bianca. "I don't know Leeann the last time he tried to choke me."

"Fine be that way. That has always been your problem Chris. You're scared of him and he knows that so he uses that against you." Leeann was mad again.

"Leeann that's not fair." Bianca started

"No you know what's not fair? He goes back to the past to safe his brother and then when comes back and see that it has success he doesn't want to help him." She gave them one last look before she shimmered out.


	11. Guilt & Love

Not knowing where to go look for him she tried their bedroom first. The room was empty. She closed her eyes trying to sense him. 'That's strange…He's right here.' She opened her eyes and looked around better. Walking towards the bathroom door she heard somebody stumble behind it. She opened slowly the door. "Wyatt?" Her eyes widened as he slowly turned around. His face all beaten up, his shirt ripped apart. She took him by his hands and guided him back into the bedroom.

She took his shirt of and planted him on the bed. Walking back to the bathroom she got a wet towel. Returning to the room she walked up to him and started to wipe the blood of his face. Gently stroking his wounds trying not to hurt him. He had closed his eyes and once in a while he flinched back when it stung. Leeann looked at the cut that ran from his left shoulder to his stomach. It didn't bleed anymore but it didn't look good either. Pushing him down so he was lying on his back she sat next to him. Taking a clean part from the towel she started to clean the wound. He moaned and Leeann could tell from the expression on his face that it wasn't the best feeling ever. When she was done she stood up. "Lay still."

Getting some bandage from the bathroom and some kind of ointment she gently rubbed it out over the wound. Wyatt grimaced the ointment felt like thousand little needles pricking him. She helped him up so she could wrap the bandage around him. Sitting back she sighed. She wanted to ask what he has been doing but she could tell he had been fighting his anger off.

She was staring at her hands. "Sorry." She looked up staring in Wyatt's eyes who were fixed on hers. "For what?" She asked.

"For this whole situation." He felt the tears coming back. It was so weird he hadn't cried in years and today he managed to do it twice.

"Don't be sorry. It's ok." She moved closer to him. Gently brushing his cheek. "I'm glad you're alright, well sort of."

"How am I going to make sure we're safe? If they found out I'm not capable of ruling anymore they'll send somebody after us." Wyatt closed his eyes resting his head against Leeann's.

"We'll figure something out." Taking his hands she gently pulled him further on the bed. Clearly exhausted from all the emotions that were running through his body. Lying down he rested his head on her lap. Leeann sat back against the head of the bed and started to brush his hair. 'I'll figure something out' she thought. Seeing Wyatt drifting off into a deep sleep she sighed.

_Wyatt was walking down the streets of San Francisco. It was dark and he could feel that it was about to start raining. He walked by an alley when he heard some soft sobbing. Curious he walked into the alley. "Hello?" He said searching for the person who was crying. He found a little girl down the dumpster. "Are you ok?" He asked crouching down in front of her. "I want my mommy." She said her eyes all red from crying. "Where is your mommy?" Wyatt asked friendly. "Evil man..." The child started to cry even harder._

"_Hey don't cry. Were do you live?" He brushed her tears away. She pointed at the apartment above him. "Come on lets go have a look." The child nodded and took his hand. He orbed them up into the apartment. Seeing a complete mess he looked at the child. "You stay here ok?" She nodded again. He started to walk through the apartment. The kitchen was a mess. Food was lying all around the place. The fridge was standing open. He closed it. Looking around he got the feeling there had been an attack. _

_Walking slowly out of the kitchen he walked down the small hallway and opened up the first door he saw. The bed was torn apart and feathers from the pillow and mattress were spread around the room. He looked at his feet seeing a puddle of blood he stepped back. "My mommy isn't in here." The little girl said. He looked at her she pointed at the door down the hall. _

_Wyatt took a deep breath walking slowly towards the door he placed his hand on the door handle. He moved it down pushing the door open. Standing in the door way he gasped. He saw the woman pleading for her life. He knew her. Turning his head he saw to whom she was pleading. The world stopped turning and for a split second the time stood still. He was staring at his self. He was holding Excalibur and while he was yelling at her he took a few steps forward. He raised the sword and with one quick move he ran the sword through her body. Standing frozen in the doorway he looked at him self how he slowly pulled the sword back twisting it around a few times. He felt his stomach turn as the wound got wider and bigger. Finally he pulled the sword out and the sight of that wasn't pretty. The images and surrounding started to fade… _

Wyatt woke up and he ran towards the bathroom. He felt his stomach doing flip flops. Hanging above the toilet he threw up. He fell back sitting against the wall. His face covered with sweat he closed his eyes. His head was pounding from the major head ache that showed himself. Trying to get up he stood in front of the sink. Trying to avoid the mirror he turned the faucet on. Splashing the water against his face he sighed. He walked back into the bedroom towards the bed.

Leeann was looking at him. She had heard him throwing up but she figured he didn't want her to be there. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I'm doing great." He mumbled lying down on the bed again. His stomach still not agreeing. He sat up a little as the nausea kicked back in.

Leeann looked at him. "Wyatt…"

"Hmm…" He opened his eyes and turned his head a little so he could look at Leeann.

She saw that he clearly wasn't feeling that well. "Are you sure you feel ok?"

Giving her a slight smile he nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. Just a bad dream."

"Didn't know dreams could make you feel sick." Leeann mumbled. She slowly moved herself of the bed. Wyatt followed her with his eyes. She sat on the couch staring outside. Wyatt sat up a little more. His muscles started to ache and he flinched.

"Why didn't you ask how I got these cuts and bruises?" He asked finally. Sitting straight he tried to move back so he could rest his back against the head board of the bed.

Leeann kept staring out of the window. "Do you think I would love to hear how you got yourself beaten up? No thank you." She said softly.

Wyatt looked down. Another guilt trip running through his body. He looked at the bandage and he wondered if it was going to be like this all the time. He feels guilty, picks a fight with an upper level demon and Leeann taking care of him afterwards. Closing his eyes he knew that she wouldn't take that for long. He had to stop now before it was to late. He needed help to pull this off. To control the evil on this planet because he sure of hell couldn't do it alone anymore. His little brother made sure of that.

His nausea started to flow away and he opened his eyes. Slowly moving his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat there thinking about what to do next. He slowly stood up walking to the cabinet he pulled out a shirt out one of the drawers.

"Do you think Chris would help me?" He asked her out of the blue.

Leeann turned her head towards him. She watched him putting on his shirt and she sighed. "I don't know. He wasn't that willingly to help me go find you." She turned her head back again.

Wyatt stared at her. Walking over to her he sat down next to her. "Hey…" He gently moved her face to him. Seeing the tears in her eyes he pulled her close to him. Holding her tight he heard her sighing deeply. He would love to sit here forever but that wasn't an option. "Let's go see him." Leeann pulled back looking at him. "He's with Bianca I know." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Leeann wasn't that surprised that he knew where his brother was. "Ok lets go see them then."

Wyatt nodded taking her hand he orbed them to the apartment. Appearing in the living room area they looked around. Suddenly hearing a growl coming from behind Wyatt turned around feeling himself knocked down. Staring in his brothers face he groaned. "Get off me Chris."

"Why? Don't you like the view from down there?" Chris stared back coldly.

"Chris get off him." Leeann sighed rubbing her forehead.

"No the second I let go of him he'll attack." Chris gave Leeann a quick look.

"No he won't because if he wanted to attack you, you would be lying on your back by now." She sat down on one of the chairs.

"She's right you know." Bianca came walking in.

Chris looked at the two girls. Knowing he wouldn't win this and that they were right he sighed deeply standing up. "Fine." He walked away towards the couch. Dropping himself on it he kept his eyes on Wyatt.

Wyatt stood up straightening his shirt he flinched. The cut on his chest hurt more then he realized before. He stared back at Chris.

"So while our men keep staring each other to death mind telling me why you're here?" Bianca said giving her friend a hug.

"We need help. I don't know what Chris has done in the past but Wyatt changed. In a good way of course." Leeann looked from her friend to the two men who were still exchanging looks.

"So you're telling me he changed and he's not evil anymore?" Bianca looked at her friend.

Leeann nodded. "Yep but we think that the demons are going to find that out soon and then we have a serious problem."

"Well then you can count on us for help. Chris didn't go back to change him and get him killed after he changed." Bianca started to grin. Leeann frowned and Bianca noticed. "Look at them." She pointed at Wyatt and Chris.

Leeann looked at the two again. She noticed that Wyatt had moved closer and sat across from Chris now. The two were still doing there stare of death contest. Leeann started to laugh and soon Bianca joined her. Chris and Wyatt looked at their direction frowning. "What's so funny?" Chris asked curious.

"You two." Leeann answered laughing.

"So who's winning?" Bianca added making Leeann laugh harder.

Chris scratched his head he looked at his brother who was even more confused. "Who's winning what?" He asked even more curious.

"I think they are laughing at us." Wyatt said frowning as he watched the two now giggling girls.

Chris was about to say something when Wyatt suddenly stood up. He looked around. "You should hide." He said to his brother. Chris looked at him surprised.

"Why? What?" Chris stood up slowly. Leeann and Bianca stopped laughing when the heard the serious tone in Wyatt's voice.

"Just do it Chris." Wyatt growled. He waved at Leeann that she had to come to him. "Bianca get him out of here."

Bianca nodded she could feel that there was something wrong. "Come on Chris."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"This is not the time to be stubborn Chris. Now go!" Wyatt said starting to get angry.

Bianca had walked up to Chris grabbing his arm she shimmered them out before he could stop her. Leeann looked around. She could feel something coming. "What's going on Wyatt?" He took her hand pulling her close to him.

"It's them. They found out that Chris is back and for some reason they think they have to kill him." Looking around he could feel there presence nearby.

"Can't you stop them?" Leeann asked surprised.

"No I can't. They don't listen to me that's why I want you to go back to the house." Wyatt said looking at her.

"No I'm staying." She realized that they were the persons who had beaten him up earlier.

"Leeann please go. I don't want you to get hurt." He pleaded with his eyes for her to leave.

"Well, well if it isn't the almighty Wyatt and his girlfriend." A voice said. Wyatt turned around holding Leeann close to him.

"Corey." Wyatt said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well doesn't your brothers phoenix witch live here?" Corey walked around picking stuff up.

"Hey can you leave that alone?" Leeann said annoyed as she saw him picking up a figurine that belonged to her mother.

"What this?" Corey said looking up at her. An evil grin appeared on his face. His hand moved back to the cabinet as if he wanted to put it back but instead he misplaced it and it fell on the ground. "Oopsie." He sniggered.

Leeann wanted to burst forward but Wyatt held her back. "No Leeann, he's not worth it." Wyatt whispered to her.

"Aww aren't you allowed to fight?" Corey taunted. "She's pretty. Where did you dug her up? Same place as the others?"

"Stop it Corey." Wyatt started to get annoyed. "So are here for small talk or do you have a real reason."

Corey snapped his fingers and several other demons appeared in the room. "No. No small talk." He grinned. "I know that you know where your brother is." Corey took a few steps forward. "There's something different about you. You don't look that almighty anymore."

"And you think that because…?" Wyatt asked frowning.

"Well you're holding you're witch back from fighting and I know she can handle a good fight. Have seen her fighting often enough." Corey made a hand gesture. Some of the demons moved forward. "Ow and lets not forget earlier when you got your ass severely kicked by us."

Leeann turned around so her back was against Wyatt's. "So any thoughts?" Leeann asked scanning the room to see how many demons there actually were.

"Yeah whatever you do don't let me distract you ok?" Wyatt answered back.

'Damned 14 of them.' She thought. "We can sure use Bianca right now." Leeann mumbled.

"So you want to fight instead of talk?" Corey said not even surprised. "Do you think you can handle us now with that witch at your side?"

"Excalibur!" The sword appeared in his hands and he smiled smugly. "And I have this."

Corey frowned he didn't expect that Wyatt would summon his sword so soon. There was definitely something wrong with the ruler of all evil. Giving his demons another sign they started to power up there energy and fire balls.

Leeann did the same and waited for the first ball coming her way. One of the demons had enough from the waiting and he threw his energy ball towards Leeann. She threw hers quickly making another one throwing it at the demon. He screamed as she hit him in the chest and he exploded. '1 down, 13 to go.' She thought.

Wyatt looked at Corey who had conjured himself a sword too. "Ready to fight?" Corey said producing an evil smile on his face.

"Watch your back." He whispered to Leeann as he moved slowly towards Corey.

Corey raised his sword as he moved around slowly. The two men were circling each other. Corey made the first strike and Wyatt blocked it. After a few strikes and blows Wyatt noticed Corey's defense was dropping. He took advantage of that and swung his sword at Corey. As the last tried to block it he was to late and the sword left a nice deep cut in his shoulder. Corey yelled it out in pain. Trying to block out the pain he focused back on the fight.

"where were we?" Corey said forcing a smile on his face.

"You're sure you can fight like that?" Wyatt grinned satisfied for hurting him.

"You better worry for yourself." Corey quickly scanned the room noticing that not many of his demons were left. He didn't know if they fled or got actually killed by the phoenix. Seeing Leeann take out another demon his thoughts leaned further to the last option. Not wanting to give up that easily. He shimmered behind Leeann.

"What the…?" She said as she felt somebody grabbing her from behind.

Conjuring her athame she gave the person behind her an elbow in the stomach and she turned around. Not realizing it was Corey who had a sword. She felt a sharp pain suddenly. The athame fell out of her hand and she looked down. Corey pulled out the sword and she clutched her hands on the wound. Gasping for air she fell on her knees.

"See what happens if you don't give me what I want." Corey said before he shimmered out waving at the remaining demons to do the same.

Wyatt orbed his sword away and ran over to Leeann who was still holding her stomach. Blood was gushing through her fingers. "Leeann…" Wyatt said softly as he crouched down next to her. Removing her hands he looked at the wound. "…It's going to be alright." He placed his hands over the wound. Nothing happened. The familiar glow didn't appear. "No, no not now."

Leeann sat back against the couch. "It's not going to be alright, isn't it? He changed the course of you getting your powers too."

Wyatt started to freak out. "Chris!" he yelled looking at the pale face of Leeann.

"What happened?" Bianca immediately crouched down next to Leeann after they appeared.

Wyatt looked at Chris. "Change it. Give me my healing power back." Wyatt started to get angry. He felt Leeann's hand in his and he looked back at her. Trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"No don't change back." Leeann felt the tears burning behind her eyes.

"I have too. I don't want to lose you. I love you Leeann." He kissed the back of her hand feeling the tears run down his face.

"I love you too. Please don't do it Wyatt." She cried now. He took her on his lap holding her close. Letting his hand rest on her wound to stop the bleeding.

"I need you Leeann. You can't leave me." He rocked her feeling how her body was about to let go on life. "No please."

Bianca felt herself lifted up from the ground. Chris held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this the happen." He whispered to her.

Wyatt looked in Leeann's dark green eyes. She gave him a weak smile and then she closed her eyes. Wyatt cried softly as he held her body close to him.


	12. Meant to be

**A few months later…  
**Wyatt walked through the park. The last few months were pretty hectic. Chris hadn't only changed him but he had changed the future pretty good. They have been fighting evil off just to restore the balance between good and evil. Stopping at a bench he sat down. Closing his eyes he listened to the wind.

"_Move over." Wyatt looked up when he heard a voice so familiar but he hadn't heard in a long time. His vision blurry because of the tears he couldn't see clearly. Not willing to let go of Leeann he looked back at her beautiful face. Hoping she would open up her eyes. "Wyatt move over, NOW!" He got shoved aside. Wiping the tears from his eyes he saw the figure of the man he thought was dead. "Dad?"_

Suddenly his dad was there. It was so strange. It was like he had never died. He couldn't understand how it was possible but for some reason only Chris and he knew what had happened before Chris left to the past. Hearing the wind blow and the first signs of spring coming through he sighed. First he was pissed at Chris for changing the future. Let him lose the power he needed the most at that point but when he saw his dad he knew everything would be ok.

_Leo's hands started to glow as he slowly healed Leeann. Wyatt confused of what was happening looked at Chris and Bianca they seemed as confused as he was. Leeann started to stir, slowly opening her eyes she searched for Wyatt. Leo stood tall again making room for Wyatt. "Leeann…" Wyatt took her in his arms and he kissed her. Staring in her dark green eyes he sighed. "Don't you ever do that to me again." And he kissed her again. _

He and Chris had discussed it many times now but it seemed that Bianca and Leeann had no clue what they were talking about. Finally they gave it up and only talked about the events when the girls weren't around. It only seemed like a dream to them. Looking at his watch he stood up again from the bench. Walking down the path he started to smile.

"I know you're there Leeann I can feel you remember?" Wyatt turned around and stared in those dark green eyes.

"It's no fun surprising you." She pouted.

Wyatt laughed as he pulled her in close. "I'm sorry babe for ruining your surprise. I can pretend?" He offered grinning.

"No it's ok I'll find a way to surprise you. We have to hurry you know. It's not that Bianca and your brother get married all the time." She gave him a kiss and pulled back from him.

Still holding his hand she dragged him along the path. "What were you doing here anyway?" She asked curious.

"I was thinking." He answered smiling as he looked at her back. He stopped and he turned her around. "Do you know you look extremely beautiful today."

"Only today?" She tried to say serious.

Wyatt groaned. "You know what I meant." He kissed her.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked grinning.

He pulled her a bit closer. "About us, what has happened the last few months." The wind played with her hair. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes the very hectic months." Leeann sighed. She had felt weird when Leo had healed and she woke up again. It felt like there were some pieces missing in her memory but when she felt Wyatt embrace her it didn't matter anymore. The events that happened after that and the weird stories Chris and Wyatt tried to explain to her and Bianca didn't made any sense but for some reason she believed that those stories were the missing parts in her memory.

"We should get ready for the wedding then. You know how mom can get." Wyatt said grimacing thinking about how his mother scolded at him this morning for leaving the house.

"We should." She gave him a smile and shimmered to her apartment.

Wyatt laughed as he saw where she had brought him. "Leeann my clothes aren't here."

"Yes they are." She pointed at the suit hanging at her closet door.

"How did you manage that? Mom already freaked out when I moved it from one door to another one."

"Wyatt hun, I tell you that when you grow up." She said teasingly.

"Can you two hurry up?" A frustrating voice shouted through the door.

Leeann grinned. "To bad they found us."

Wyatt pulled her closer. "Yes to bad indeed." Giving her a kiss he pulled back afterwards. "You're making this very hard." He pulled his shirt of and walked into the bathroom.

Leeann followed him. Staring at him as he stepped underneath the shower. "Are you going to stand there watch or are you going to help me?" He asked with a mischievous look.

She smiled as she pulled her clothes off. Stepping underneath the shower next to Wyatt she moved her hand over the scar on his chest. "Why didn't you let your father heal that?"

He took her hand kissing the palm. "Because…" He said smiling at her.

"Fine then don't tell." She stuck her tongue out.

"Very charming." Pulling her closer he kissed her.

"Could you guys please hurry up?" Somebody yelled from behind the door.

Wyatt groaned. "Fine. We get the message." He grumbled. Turning off the shower he handed Leeann a towel. They dried off and after that they putted there underwear on. "Ok let's see what the yelling is about."

Wyatt opened the door and saw Chris pacing up and down the room. Wyatt handed Leeann her dress. "What's wrong?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"I don't know. I think I'm nervous." Chris said stopping and raising his head to look at Wyatt.

Wyatt tried not to laugh. "A case of stage fried huh? Chris buddy, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, I know but still…" Chris started to pace up and down the room again.

"We took care of that Chris. Now lighten up you're going to get married today." He patted his brother on the shoulder. Giving Leeann a look he saw that she was trying not to laugh. He guided Chris out of the room.

"Now go on and get yourself ready we will get you when we're done." Wyatt gave him one last pat on the shoulder and closed the door behind him.

"Poor Chris. I heard him walking through the apartment the whole night." She walked towards Wyatt. "Could you zip me up? And what did you take care off?"

Wyatt zipped the dress. "We took care of that guy who almost killed you." Wyatt said softly.

Leeann turned around. "Why?"

"He became a threat for us. We didn't want him to come and ruin the wedding." Wyatt explained. Gently pushing her a bit back he looked her up and down.

"Are you done looking?" She stared at him.

Wyatt smiled "Yep done. You look very uhm what's the right phrase?" He started to walk slowly towards his suit.

"You can say it. I can take almost everything today." She said grinning.

"Well you look darn hot." Putting his suit on he sighed deeply as he started to fight with the tie. "I'm so not good at this."

Leeann pushed him on the bed. "Sit still."

He waited patiently for her to finish with his tie. "Leeann?"

"Hmm…" She stared at him. "Loose the tie." She took it of him. "Much better."

He pulled her next to him. "Leeann..."

Leeann frowned he looked very serious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really nothing." He pulled a little jewelry box out of his pocket. Slowly opening it he heard her gasp.

"Wyatt it's beautiful." She looked at a beautiful golden necklace. There was a little golden phoenix hanging on it.

Taking it out of the box he turned her around so he could hang it around her neck. She turned back and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Leeann I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered back.

She pulled back staring in his blue eyes she smiled. "Did you just ask…?" She started.

Nodding he stared back in her dark green eyes. Waiting for her answer he started to get nervous. Her smile started to get bigger.

"I love you too Wyatt and I would kill you if you ever leave me."

Wyatt laughed. "So that's a yes?" Leeann nodded. He pulled her in close and they kissed as passionate as ever. The kiss taking up all their attention they didn't notice Chris standing in the doorway. He smiled closing the door behind him again.

"It will work out just fine with those two." He said grinning.

_The end._

_A/N Thank you all for reviewing my fic I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Hell I enjoyed writing it ;)_


End file.
